Deuses da Morte e Ninjas
by ivydurden
Summary: Quando Ichigo e Rukia foram chamados para ir a loja do Urahara, o próprio mostrou a eles um portal que poderia transportar as pessoas para outros mundos. Nisso ocorreu um pequeno acidente, e Ichigo e Rukia foram parar em Konoha! Crossover Bleach e Naruto.
1. Cair do céu é o pior meio de começar

Título: Deuses da Morte e Ninjas

**Título: **Deuses da Morte e Ninjas

**Descrição: **

Quando Ichigo e Rukia foram chamados para ir a loja do Urahara, o próprio mostrou a eles um portal que poderia transportar as pessoas para outros mundos. Nisso ocorreu um pequeno acidente, e Ichigo e Rukia foram parar em Konoha! E agora, como os dois vão voltar para Karakura?

**Escrito por: **Teh'Elric

Capítulo 1 – Cair do céu é o pior meio de começar uma amizade

Era um dia comum em Karakura, o sol estava brilhando no céu, poucas nuvens... Um certo ruivo acabara de acordar, se espreguiçando e bocejando no seu quarto. Logo foi em direção ao seu guarda roupa, batendo na porta várias vezes.

- Acorda Rukia! – Reclamou enquanto mexia em seus cabelos, desarrumando-os. Ouviu barulhos vindo de dentro de seu guarda roupa e a porta foi aberta rapidamente, sendo o pobre garoto atingido por um chute no meio do rosto.

- AI SUA MALUCA!! O que foi isso?? – Ele reclamou, caído no chão esfregando a mão na bochecha dolorida.

- Aff Ichigo, você não tem espírito esportivo! Estamos de férias, lembra? Pra que acordar a essa hora da manhã? – A garota de cabelos pretos e curtos falou em pé na frente do garoto. Estava usando um pijama, que por sinal pertencia a irmã menor de Ichigo.

- Cedo? São 10 horas da manhã dorminhoca! – Ichigo retrucou, irritado.

- Ah, tanto faz, continua sendo cedo. Fala sério Ichigo, você tem 15 anos, não acha que devia curtir as férias como um garoto normal? Você é gay por acaso? – Ela falou irritada.

- Cala a boca sua baixinha irritante! – Ele respondeu. – Como se eu pudesse curtir minhas férias normalmente vivendo com uma garota no meu guarda roupa! Não acha isso meio anormal?

- ... – Ela fez uma expressão pensativa, olhando para o lado. – Não. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Ahhhh! Como você é irritante! – O ruivo falou irritado, levantando-se do chão e ficando de frente pra ela.

- Você que só sabe reclamar da vida... Deveria estar curtindo ela, não? – Rukia ironizou, adorava irritar aquele garoto.

- Tá, tá!! – Ichigo falou irritado. – Vai fazer o que hoje então? – Ele perguntou sem pensar.

- Bem nada... Tecnicamente eu moro a... Perai, você tá me chamando pra sair? – Ela provocou o ruivo, fazendo ele corar imediatamente.

- Eu não!! – Ele falou vermelho feito um tomate. Não acreditando no que acabou de falar. – Eu só tava querendo saber o que você ia fazer hoje, sua chata!

- Sei, sei. Você não me engana Ichigo! – Ela começou a rir da expressão vermelha e sem jeito do garoto. Depois que parou de rir, fez uma expressão pensativa. – Agora, pensando bem... Acho que vou ter de ir no Urahara.

- Vai fazer o que lá? – O garoto perguntou interessado. Parecia que eles nem tinham brigado antes... Era sempre assim. Brigavam, mas alguns minutos depois voltavam a se falar normalmente. Isso já fazia parte do cotidiano deles.

- Ah... Nem sei... Ele me falou para ir para lá... – Ela respondeu, depois ficou calada.

Nesse momento, houve um silencio constrangedor entre ambos, parecia até que um estava esperando o outro falar algo. Ichigo se sentia desconfortável, achava que deveria falar alguma coisa... Aliás, sabia que devia falar algo. Ele estava de férias, não era? Rukia também...

- Quer que eu te acompanhe? – Ichigo perguntou, corado e desviando o rosto. Coçou a cabeça. Aff, porque ele estava assim? Só ia acompanhar uma baixinha mesmo! Ninguém sabe que tipo de encrencas ela poderia se meter! Não havia nada demais nisso... Mas porque se sentia tão desconfortável?

- Era bom você ir mesmo... Talvez ele queira falar com você também. – Ela falou pensativa olhando para o lado. Depois fixou seu olhar no garoto a sua frente. Sorriu. - ...Você ta vermelho porque Ichigo?

- Eu não to vermelho, sua doida!! – Ele retrucou irritado e corado, fixando os olhos na pequena figura a sua frente.

- Tá sim, ó! – Rukia falou rindo apontando para as bochechas dele, rindo.

- To não, porra! – Ele respondeu irritado e vermelho. – E vai se arrumar pra a gente ir na loja do Urahara então! Ainda ta de pijama! – Mudou de assunto rapidamente, evitando olhar pra ela.

- Ei, você não pode falar de nada, sua abobora espetada! – Rukia retrucou, falando sobre o cabelo do garoto.

- Cala a boca baixinha!! – Ele respondeu.

É, assim foi a manhã dos dois. Depois disso, foram tomar banho, comer um cafezinho com torrada e logo depois saíram para a loja do Urahara. Quase na hora do almoço.

- Meu deus Ichigo, você atrasa muito! – Rukia reclamou enquanto os dois iam em direção à loja do Urahara.

- Ei! Quem foi que ficou procurando meia hora pelo celular!? – Ichigo retrucou irritado.

- Ah, mas isso é diferente! Você demora horas no banho, e olha que nem mulher é! Se bem que tenho minhas dúvidas nisso... – Rukia provocou, fingindo fazer uma expressão de pensativa.

- Vai cagar sua baixinha!! – Ichigo respondeu irritado.

Logo chegaram na loja do Urahara, encontrado um visão comum: Jinta e Ururu varrendo a frente da loja. E claro, Jinta estava puxando os cabelos da pobre garotinha, xingando ela de algumas coisas que ambos estavam muito longe para conseguir ouvir.

- Ei, pirralho. Cadê o Urahara? – Rukia perguntou ao garotinho ruivo na sua frente. O garoto ia responder, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta da loja se abrindo.

Nesse momento, um homem grande com um bigode estranho e usando óculos chegou na frente deles.

- Oh, Rukia-sama! Vejo que veio! Urahara-san está esperando você... – Tessai falou, mostrando ela a entrada da loja.

- Certo, obrigada Tessai. – Rukia agradeceu, logo entrando dentro da loja. Ichigo apenas seguiu-a calado, olhando para as estantes da loja.

- Ah, Rukia-san! – Ouviu uma voz familiar chamando-a. A garota olhou procurando de onde a voz vinha, logo viu Urahara com seu leque abanando-o. – Trouxe o Kurosaki-san também, hm... Me sigam, tenho algo a mostrar para vocês! – Ele falou, virando-se e começando a andar.

Rukia e Ichigo seguiram ele, ambos calados. Perceberam que ele estava indo em direção ao "porão" que tinha... se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de porão né.

- Não tem a mínima idéia do que veio fazer aqui, Rukia? – Ichigo perguntou, puxando assunto com a baixinha de cabelos pretos.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas deve ser importante. – Ela respondeu simplesmente, ainda olhando para frente mesmo que o ruivo continuasse fitando-a.

Ainda seguindo Urahara, chegaram ao "porão". Lá, viram uma coisa que não viam há um bom tempo... Um portal.

- Então... Kurosaki-san e Kuchiki-san... Era isso o que eu queria mostrar a vocês. – Falou o loiro mostrando o portal. - Na verdade, eu só tinha chamado a Rukia-san, mas eu sabia que o Kurosaki-san também viria...

- Como assim você sabia? – Ichigo falou irritado.

- Pra que serve? – Rukia interrompeu o Ichigo, perguntando ao Urahara.

- Esse portal... É a coisa mais incrível que eu já inventei... É muito útil mas bastante perigoso. – Urahara falou aos dois, dando breves pausas na sua fala. – Ele atravessa mundos. – Concluiu.

Ichigo e Rukia se entreolharam, não sabendo o que falar. Aquela informação era bastante importante e impressionou ambos bastante.

- ...Mas Hueco Mundo e a Soul Society não são mundos diferentes? – Ichigo perguntou.

- Não... Aí você se engana, são apenas dimensões diferentes... Esse portal daqui levaria um grupo de pessoas para mundos completamente diferentes... – Urahara explicou.

- Mas porque... Porque mostrar isso para a gente? – Rukia perguntou, ainda confusa e olhando o portal admirada.

- Hmm, não sei... Achei que vocês deveriam saber. Algo me diz que isso mudará suas vidas para sempre. – O loiro falou misteriosamente, sorrindo e não dando uma resposta concreta. – E vocês vêm me ajudando bastante, acho que seria honesto da minha parte mostrar isso a vocês.

De repente ouve-se a voz de alguém chamando pelo Urahara. Era Tessai.

- Urahara-san, desculpe interromper assim... Mas parece que a Yoruichi-sama não está encontrando o seu leite para o almoço...

- Ah é! O almoço! E acho que acabou o estoque de leite... Que inconveniente... – Urahara respondeu. Depois fitou os dois jovens na sua frente. – Bem, vou resolver isso, já volto... – Mas de repente virou-se e olhou para Rukia. – Rukia-san, só mais uma coisa... Seu número de roupa é 12, não é?

Rukia estranhou a pergunta, mas resolveu responder.

- É sim... – Respondeu simplesmente, ainda estranhando.

- Certo, então escolhi certo. – Ele falou. Rukia e Ichigo ficaram confusos com aquela fala e ficaram fitando o loiro. – Já volto!

Ichigo e Rukia assentiram e ficaram esperando ali. Ambos estavam entediados, isso era um fato. Então, a garota de cabelos pretos resolveu olhar aquele portal. Ichigo apenas ficou observando-a, parecia até uma criança. A baixinha estava bem próxima ao portal.

- Rukia, não chegue tão perto... Ai você é sugada e depois não sabe porque né! – Ele reprovou-a, reclamando.

- Aff, para com isso Ichigo! O que poderia acontecer?

Isso foi a única coisa que bastou para o portal começar a puxar a garota com uma força incrível. Ichigo percebeu isso, e correu até ela na maior velocidade que pode. Ela gritou, pois ser puxada contra sua vontade não era nada agradável.

- RUKIA! – Ichigo gritou seu nome, estendendo a mão para a garota. Ela também estendeu a sua, seus dedos se tocaram, até que ele conseguiu segurar sua mão.

Ichigo não conseguiu puxar ela para fora do portal, acabou sendo puxado para dentro junto com ela, mas continuavam de mãos dadas. Talvez assim não se separassem. Pelo menos assim Ichigo teria certeza de que ela estava bem. Assim ela estaria ao seu alcance... Estavam à sós, numa escuridão completa sendo puxados para algum lugar.

--

Naruto e Sakura estavam no campo gramado, esperando pelo Kakashi para poderem ser informados sobre nova missão. Como sempre, Kakashi estava atrasado. Então, Naruto e Sakura conversavam no gramado.

- Meu deus! Estou muito entediada! Kakashi-sensei sempre atrasa! – Sakura falou emburrada, sentada ao lado do loiro.

- Haha... Mas você sabe como ele é né, dattebayo. – Naruto respondeu, complementando o que a garota de cabelos róseos havia falado.

- Pois é! Mas irrita! – Sakura bufou, irritada. – Eu já tinha até me esquecido que ele era assim... Faz tempo que a gente não faz uma missão com ele.

- Sei disso, Sakura-chan... Que tal aproveitar o momento para uma dormidinha, dattebayo? – O garoto fechou os olhos e deitou na grama, sentindo a leve brisa bater em seu rosto.

- Ahhh! Mas eu to entediada, Naruto! – Ela reclamou de novo.

- Te prometo que esse tédio já passa... – Naruto falou ainda de olhos fechados.

E o que ele prometeu realmente foi cumprido. Nesse exato momento, um buraco é aberto no céu e duas pessoas de mãos dadas caem do céu em cima de Naruto e Sakura.

A cena é fácil de se imaginar. Imagine um montinho de gente em posições estranhas e desconfortáveis gritando o seguinte:

- AH! O QUE É ISSO DATTEBAYO!?

- TO MORRENDO SUFOCADA!! NARUTO, FAZ ALGUMA COISA!!

- ACHO QUE QUEBREI ALGUMA COISA, ICHIGO!

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, DATTEBAYO!

- QUE MANIA GAY É ESSA DE FALAR DATTEBAYO, PORRA?!

- VAI CAGAR!! NEM TE CONHEÇO DATTEBAYO!!

- DÁ PRA SAIR DE CIMA DE MIM, SUA GORDA?

- A RUKIA É UM PALITO, TÁ FALTANDO FORÇA EM VOCÊ POR ACASO??

Foi só isso que bastou. Nesse momento, Sakura se levantou e jogou todos para os lados, conseqüentemente Naruto também. Estava com uma expressão irritada.

- Quem aí me chamou de fraca...? – Falou ela com uma expressão séria e demoníaca, puxando sua luva, como se estivesse se preparando para socar.

- Sakura-chan, você tá soltando uma aura estranha... – Naruto falou se afastando, com medo.

- Cala a boca Naruto. - Ela se aproximou de Ichigo e pegou ele pela gola da camisa. – FOI VOCÊ? HEIN? RESPONDE SEU RETARDADO!

- Me solta! Nem te conheço, machona! – O garoto de cabelos laranjas respondeu irritado ao ser chacoalhado pela garota de cabelos rosas.

- Ora seu... – Deu um soco em Ichigo. Sim, aquilo era um soco que o coitado jamais esqueceria. Certeiro, bem no meio da bochecha. Ele sempre havia sonhado em voar, dessa vez conseguira alguns metros.

Rukia olhou aquilo espantada. Concluiu que as pessoas que moravam nesse mundo possuíam algum tipo de super poder, super força ou algo do tipo. Mas definitivamente não eram normais. Bem, ela própria não podia ser tachada de normal, já que ela possuía poderes Shinigamis e o Ichigo também.

Sakura se virou para Rukia, fazendo a pequena shinigami recuar um pouco no chão.

- Quem são vocês? O que querem? – A garota de cabelos rosas foi direta e séria. Percebia que esses dois estranhos usavam roupas estranhas, coisas que não haviam nesse mundo e que definitivamente não parecia ser roupas ninjas.

- Sakura-chan!! Não precisa dessa grosseria toda, dattebayo! – Naruto apareceu atrás dela.

- Eles podem ser inimigos! Olha só como se vestem! – Sakura exclamou, apontando para a roupa de Rukia.

Rukia estava usando um short jeans, uma blusa folgada listrada de manga comprida e usando uma sapatilha.

Já Ichigo estava usando uma blusa apertada azul, calça jeans meio folgada e um par de tênis. Também estava usando uma munhequeira preta.

- Verdade dattebayo... Mas eles parecem ser bem fracos! – O garoto riu, olhando para a cara de bunda de Ichigo que havia sido nocauteado pelo murro de Sakura.

Rukia suspirou e resolveu se levantar, batendo a mão na sua blusa para tirar a sujeira. Depois fitou o olhar no par de pessoas desconhecidas.

- Eu sou Rukia, prazer. Aquele bundão ali é o Ichigo... – A garota de olhos azuis profundos explicou apontando para o garoto, que de imediato retrucou a fala dela com algumas palavras feias que ela resolveu ignorar. – Pode ser difícil de engolir, mas... Não somos desse mundo. Acabamos vindo pra cá por meio de um acidente e... Não sabemos como voltar.

Naruto e Sakura olhavam surpreendidos para a garota de cabelos pretos na sua frente. Outro mundo? Hah, só podiam estar brincando...

Ichigo logo foi para o lado de Rukia, ficando de frente para os outros dois. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, não sabendo o que falar.

- Vocês não vão se apresentar não? – Ichigo reclamou, olhando para os dois. – Além de que, que roupa agasalhada é essa cara, não tá com calor não? – Ichigo falou olhando a roupa de Naruto.

- Não enche, dattebayo!! – Naruto retrucou irritado. – Meu nome é Naruto, e essa é a...

- Sakura. – Ela falou séria. – Vocês vieram de outro mundo é? Sei... – A garota de cabelos róseos ironizou.

- Mas é verdade, Sakura. – Uma voz familiar falou para a garota. Ela olhou para trás e viu. Era Kakashi. – Você pode perceber logo que eles não emanam nenhum tipo de chakra...

- Haha! Esse cara não tem chakra, que fracote, dattebayo! – Naruto riu da cara de Ichigo.

- Ah é? Não posso ter "chakra" mas aposto que meu soco é bem mais forte que o seu! - Berrou irritado, cerrando os punhos.

- Parem os dois! – Rukia falou decidida. Sakura olhou para a baixinha... Era menor que ela, engraçado... Parecia até ser mais madura e adulta. Tão decidida...

Rukia fitou Kakashi, olhando para ele com uma expressão séria.

- Você tava falando que a gente não emana nenhum tipo de "chakra", certo? Isso significa que talvez temos poder espiritual aqui, Ichigo! Para pra pensar um pouco! – Ela falou para Ichigo, que logo fitou a garota e parou de brigar com Naruto. – E quanto à você... – Apontou para Kakashi. – Me fale mais sobre "chakra".

Kakashi olhou surpreso para ela, afinal, ela era a mais baixinha. Mas já era mais madura de todos os jovens dali. Na verdade, Rukia já tinha passado dos 100 anos... Mas pouco Kakashi, Sakura e Naruto sabiam disso.

Kakashi riu e suspirou. Eles eram interessantes, queria saber mais a respeito disso... Talvez de alguma forma talvez até fossem úteis. Explicou tudo que sabia sobre chakra para a pequena garota na sua frente. E ela parecia bastante interessada.

Após a explicação, Rukia se virou e encarou Ichigo, retirando do bolso de seu short a sua luva.

- Ichigo, temos que descobrir se você ainda tem os poderes de... – Rukia falava enquanto botava sua luva.

- Eu sei. – Ele sorriu e assentiu.

Assim, ela empurrou sua mão contra o peito do garoto, fazendo sua alma sair e seu corpo cair no chão.

Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura olhavam espantados para aquilo.

- ...Err, o que você acabou de fazer, dattebayo? – Naruto perguntou, olhando para o corpo de Ichigo no chão.

- Nada demais. Só tirei a alma do corpo dele. – Rukia explicou olhando para o nada, isso na visão do time Kakashi. Porque Rukia estava olhando era para o Ichigo. Uma gota apareceu no rosto de Kakashi. Sakura olhava aquilo incrédula, enquanto Naruto olhava para Rukia com medo.

- ...Você matou ele, tecnicamente...? – Sakura perguntou, olhando para o corpo imóvel do garoto de cabelos laranjas.

- ...Na verdade não. Mas acho que poderia dizer que sim, já que aquilo ali é um corpo sem alma... – Rukia falou meio pensativa. – Vamos lá Ichigo, vê se consegue dar um Getsuga Tenshou. – Rukia falava olhando em direção a uma arvore... E isso de novo na visão do time Kakashi, porque ela estava olhando para o Ichigo.

- ...O que ela ta fazendo, dattebayo?! – Naruto cochichou para Sakura.

- ...Não faço a mínima idéia! – Sakura respondeu, assustada. – Você sabe, Kakashi-sensei?

- ... – Ele não respondeu nada.

- Pronto, acho que isso já confirma tudo, agora volte ao seu corpo! – Rukia falou, tirando a luva e guardando ela no bolso. – E para de resmungar, seu dente de leão!

Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura logo viram o corpo de Ichigo flutuando no ar e de repente ganhando vida. Ichigo se estralou um pouco e depois foi em direção da Rukia.

- AFINAL, O QUE VOCÊS SÃO?! – Naruto gritou indignado, estranhando tudo aquilo. Kakashi e Sakura olharam para Naruto, assim como Ichigo e Rukia.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Rukia olhou para o Ichigo, como se tivesse perguntando se contava ou não a verdade para eles. Ichigo balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Rukia suspirou e olhou para o trio na sua frente.

- Nós somos... Shinigamis. – Ela declarou.

O time Kakashi não entendia mais nada, absolutamente nada. Claro que eles sabiam o que Shinigami significava... Mas como eles podiam ser? Vieram de outro mundo? Como assim?

Fim do capítulo 1.

Bônus:

Naruto: Olha só o nome do capítulo, dattebayo! "Cair do céu é o pior meio de começar uma amizade" AHAHAHA, BOTA FÉ DATTEBAYO

Ichigo: Cara, vou ser sincero e grosso agora...

Rukia: Mais do que já é?

Ichigo: Cala a boca, cabeçuda. Naruto, você parece um gay falando dattebayo toda hora! Puta que pariu, mania chata e irritante!

Rukia: Cabeçuda? Pior você que tem uma cabeça descolorida. Acho que quando você foi no cabeleireiro descolorir, você disse "capricha" mas o cabeleireiro entendeu "pra bicha". AHAHAHA, humilhey

Ichigo: Vai cagar, baixinha irritante!

Teh: Aff cara, não sabem parar de brigar não? EE"

Ichigo: NÃO! E ta fazendo o que aqui, sua ótaria?

Teh: Sou a escritora da fic ué EE" Posso até fazer você assumir que é gay ou coisa do tipo uu'

Naruto: Se fudeu, dattebayo!

Ichigo: Você não ousaria, sua vaca...

Teh: Cogumelo ok? E eu ouso sim, sou muito ousada rapá ? Sinta minha ira.

Ichigo: olha gente tenho uma coisa a declarar mas não é nada de ser gay ta eu sou um garoto saudável tenho uma vida saudável não sou excluído da sociedade faço academia três vezes na semana e sabe que o mundo ta cheio de poluição e violência né aff eu estou sob muita pressão tenho que falar eu sou gay ta nada contra os gays eu amo o naruto nunca peguei a rukia por isso não me julguem ta finalmente nessa fic vou poder passar momentos a sós com ele momentos fofos sozinhos honestos e flores

Ichigo: AHHH! SUA MALDITA!! VOU TE MATAR, AHH!! EU NÃO FALEI ISSO!!

Teh: Esse foi o capítulo, ok! Espero que tenham gostado, comentem bastante! Comentários pra mim são como a calda no sorvete, quanto mais calda, mais gostoso o sorvete fica! para os retardados que não entenderam, o sorvete é a fic apedrejada

Sakura: Nossa, você compara sua fic com comida e ainda xinga os leitores! EE"

Teh: Vem cá Sakura 3 Você e a Rukia 3 Deixa esses bundões pra lá, vocês merecem algo melhor e mais rápidos, alguém que tome atitude! -

Sakura e Rukia: Comoé/

Teh: Enfim... Comentem bastante!! Ainda tem muito pra acontecer nessa fic! Bgs fui


	2. Ramen e afins, mas comida é o de menos

Capítulo 2 – Ramen e afins, mas comida é o de menos

Capítulo 2 – Ramen e afins, mas comida é o de menos

- Shinigamis...? – Sakura perguntou incrédula, fitando a pequena garota de cabelos pretos na sua frente.

- Você quis dizer deus da morte, dattebayo? – Naruto perguntou, ainda não acreditando no que eles haviam falado. Talvez não tivesse entendido mesmo.

- Lógico, retardado! – Ichigo exclamou para o loiro na sua frente. – "dã tê baí ô" – Imitou a mania estranha do garoto ao fazer alguns gestos com as mãos.

- Vou te socar, dattebayo! – Naruto ia avançar sobre Ichigo, só que Sakura o segurou pela gola. Naruto imediatamente parou de se contorcer e abaixou a cabeça. – Sakura-chan... sempre corta meu barato, dattebayo.

- Haha! Você deixa uma mulher te domar, que ridículo cara! – Ichigo zombou da cara de Naruto ao ver ele sendo controlado pela garota de cabelos róseos. Imediatamente Rukia e Sakura fitaram Ichigo com olhares assassinos.

- Você está insinuando que mulheres não são capazes...? – Rukia perguntou olhando para ele.

- Isso mesmo! – Ichigo respondeu, ignorando as auras estranhas e malignas que as garotas estavam emanando.

- O que acha, Rukia...? – Sakura perguntou estralando os dedos, ainda olhando para o Ichigo demoniacamente.

- ...Acho muita coisa, Sakura. Vamos ver se ele agüenta. – Falou Rukia também estralando os dedos.

Nesse momento, Ichigo foi espancado cruelmente. Depois do "massacre" de Rukia e Sakura, a baixinha de olhos azuis continuou sua explicação.

- Enfim, somos Shinigamis, como vocês sabem, não viemos desse mundo, nós podemos ver espíritos e lutar em forma de espíritos, nos separando de nossos corpos. – Ela concluiu, explicando para o trio. No fundo, podia se ver Ichigo se contorcendo de dor no chão.

- "Tenho pena dele" – Naruto cochichou para Kakashi-sensei.

- ... – Kakashi continuou olhando tudo aquilo com uma gota na cabeça.

- Aff cara, estou morrendo de fome. Porque a gente teve de vir para cá justo na hora do almoço? – Ichigo se levantou, recuperado.

- Se recuperou rápido, hein, dattebayo. – Naruto comentou, impressionado depois de ver o massacre de Sakura e Rukia com ele.

- Você nem imagina... Já perdi tanto sangue que nem sei como eu não tenho anemia. – Ichigo respondeu, simplesmente.

- Te entendo, dattebayo... – Naruto respondeu. Aquela era a primeira vez que falava com o Ichigo sem brigar ou mandar ele ir para o banheiro fazer suas necessidades. Virou-se para a Rukia com um rosto pensativo. - ...Acho que entendi o que vocês são, dattebayo...

- Vocês são fortes? – Foi a vez de Sakura falar. Estava bastante curiosa pelas figuras que vieram de outro mundo, de outro planeta, ah, como eles falaram.

- Eu não sei o que seria "forte" na visão de vocês... Nós também não sabemos o quão forte vocês são... – Rukia explicou para Sakura.

- E se eu lutar com esse pirralho com riscos na cara? – Ichigo falou, apontando para Naruto.

- Eu tenho o que na cara, dattebayo?! – Naruto exclamou, irritado.

- Hmm... Não vejo problema... – Sakura respondeu, ignorando Naruto.

- E o que você acha Rukia? – O garoto de cabelos laranjas se dirigiu a Rukia, que estava com uma expressão séria e pensativa.

- Só não machuque-o muito, Ichigo. – Respondeu simplesmente, fitando os olhos castanhos do garoto a sua frente.

- Como se ele fosse conseguir me machucar, dattebayo! – Naruto riu, provocando Ichigo.

- Depois dessa batalha vocês irão almoçar, e depois que almoçarem vão ver a Quarta. Tenho que informá-la sobre vocês. – Kakashi falou finalmente, suspirando. É, talvez fossem úteis mesmo.

- Certo, Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto exclamou.

Ichigo ficou na frente do garoto, alguns metros longe, Sakura e Rukia se afastaram. Naruto olhava nos olhos castanhos de Ichigo com uma expressão séria. Ichigo também retribuía o olhar. Naruto resolveu começar.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu! – Falou rapidamente, fazendo um movimento com as mãos e criando dezenas de réplicas ao seu redor.

Ichigo se impressionou, mas logo pegou seu certificado de shinigami substituto, antes que Naruto pudesse o atacar... ele já estava em forma de espírito.

- "Mas que droga, dattebayo! Como vou saber onde ele está?" – Naruto pensou, olhando para os lados. Assim como todos seus clones.

Sem que pudesse desviar, algo atingiu-o de raspão. Cortando todos os bunshins, fazendo eles sumir. Mas também atingindo o verdadeiro Naruto, cortando do ombro direito do garoto até o abdômen. Naruto, ao sentir o corte, imediatamente jogou-se para o lado, evitando um ataque em cheio.

Em um ato previsto, o garoto pôs a mão em cima do corte, se ajoelhando com a dor. Sangue escorria pelo seu braço.

- NARUTO! – Sakura gritou, preocupada. Correu em direção ao loiro com uma expressão de tristeza e preocupação.

- Ta tudo bem, Sakura-chan... Isso não foi nada... – Ele respondeu, tentando confortá-la. – Ai! – O corte doía, isso era inegável. – Droga! Eu nem posso ver ele, dattebayo...! – Ele falou, agora sentado ao lado da garota de cabelos róseos. – E ele acabou com todos meus bunshins de vez...

- Naruto... – Foi a única coisa que Sakura conseguiu dizer naquela hora. – Deixa eu ver esse seu braço, vou curá-lo... – Ela falou, olhando para o Naruto.

- Me desculpa aí... Achei que você fosse mais forte... – Ichigo falou, já tinha retornado ao seu corpo. – Acho que o Getsuga Tenshou foi demais... – Ele falou, olhando para o lado como se tivesse pensando.

- Você ta me chamando de fraco, dattebayo?! – Naruto exclamou irritado.

- Ei... No meu mundo você seria acabado em apenas segundos... – Ichigo respondeu. Talvez aquilo confortasse o loiro a sua frente.

- Naruto, para de se mexer! Se deita ai e tira a blusa pra eu poder curar, droga! – Sakura exclamou preocupada.

- A batalha acabou tão rápido... – Rukia falou, chegando perto deles. – Ei, Naruto, você é forte nesse seu mundo? – Ela perguntou com interesse no garoto, que estava tirando a blusa e se deitando na grama, nesse momento.

- É sim... – Sakura não deixou Naruto responder. Olhou para o corte, estava horrível e era muito grande. Se aquele garoto de cabelos laranjas conseguiu fazer esse corte apenas 'brincando', não queria imaginá-lo realmente sério. Olhou para o corte... Já estava cicatrizando. Era sempre assim. Sempre. Nunca conseguia fazer nada por ele. Abaixou a cabeça, seus olhos ardiam de uma forma... Lágrimas começavam a formar no canto de seus olhos.

- Ichigo... – Rukia chamou-o, ao ver que a garota parecia triste. Resolveu dar à eles um espaço à sós. Se distanciou um pouco, Ichigo seguiu-a. – Nesse mundo... Somos extremamente fortes... – Falou, querendo atrair a atenção dele para ela.

- É... – Ele respondeu, olhando para a garota de cabelos pretos.

Kakashi observou tudo em silêncio. Sim, eram bastante interessantes e com certeza seriam úteis.

- Tenho que comunicar isso à Quarta... – Ele falou, logo sumindo dali.

--

- Aqui tem o melhor ramen da vila, dattebayo! – Naruto exclamou, mostrando a eles o IchiRaku ramen. – Vamos almoçar aqui! Nós quatro! – Ele sentou no banco do lugar, logo sendo cumprimentado pelo dono.

- Oh, Naruto! Bem vindo! – O dono cumprimentou-o, sorrindo. – Vejo que trouxe amigos...

- Sim, sim! – Ele exclamou sorrindo, sentado no banco e se mexendo ansiosamente.

Ichigo, Rukia e Sakura se sentaram nos bancos ao lado de Naruto, Rukia sorria tentando parecer simpática ao dono, Sakura se sentou séria e Ichigo sentou com um rosto emburrado, típico dele.

- Porque ramen...? – O ruivo perguntou para si mesmo irritado.

- Aff Ichigo, você só sabe reclamar! – Rukia reprovou-o. – Ramen é uma ótima opção! – Falou ansiosa com olhos brilhando.

- Vão querer ramen de que, dattebayo? – Naruto se dirigiu aos três, sorrindo. Parecia que ele nem estava machucado como antes... Se curou extremamente rápido, graças ao chakra da Kyuubi. - Eu vou querer de porco, você já sabe né, dattebayo! – Falou se dirigindo ao dono.

- Claro Naruto! Vocês vão querer o mesmo também? – O dono ao resto que estavam sentados ali com ele.

- Certo, vou querer de porco também. – Sakura falou, simplesmente.

- Eu também! – Rukia exclamou, ansiosa. – To morrendo de fome! – Depois olhou para Ichigo, que estava com uma expressão irritada. – E ele também vai querer de porco. – Apontou para Ichigo, falando ao dono, falando simplesmente.

- Certo! Quatro ramens de porco saindo! – O dono exclamou, sorrindo para Rukia.

- Ei! Eu não disse nada! – Ichigo berrou irritado.

No final de tudo, tinham devorado várias porções de ramen. E os que mais comeram foram Naruto e Rukia. Embora não tenha admitido, Ichigo havia realmente gostado do ramen. Sakura havia comido algumas tigelas, ainda estava triste com o que havia acontecido mais cedo... Lembrava de que quase a mesma coisa aconteceu quando ela estava com Yamato... Resolveu afastar esses pensamentos e ficou sorrindo quase toda hora.

Rukia olhava para ela, sabia que esse sorriso era falso. De alguma forma sabia que a garota não estava bem.

Ichigo continuava brigando com Naruto. Mas tanto Rukia e tanto Sakura sabiam que os dois se davam bem.

- Bem... Acho que vocês já comeram e estão bem satisfeitos... – Kakashi chegou ali de repente, fazendo todos ali presentes olharem para ele. – Me acompanhem... Naruto e Sakura também. – Ele anunciou.

Todos assentiram, pagaram a conta e seguiram Kakashi. Rukia olhava admirada para as construções ao seu redor. Ichigo apenas observava tudo emburrado, digamos que isso não seja novidade.

- Sakura! – Uma voz feminina conhecida chamou-a, fazendo a garota de cabelos rosas olhar para trás, reconhecendo quem era. Era Ino e estava vindo em sua direção.

- Ino...! – Sakura falou. – O que é?

- Eu queria falar com você sobre... Ah, oi Naruto, oi Kakashi... Err, quem são vocês e porque estão usando essas roupas estranhas? – Ino falou, desviando-se do assunto e olhando para os desconhecidos ali, falando rapidamente, apontando incrédula para as roupas de Rukia.

- É que eles não são daqui! – Naruto exclamou, sorrindo bobamente.

- E são de onde? – Ino perguntou curiosa, olhando Ichigo da cabeça aos pés. Até que ele era bonitinho...

Sakura tapou a boca do Naruto, tentando evitar que ele falasse alguma besteira.

- O que ele quis dizer é que eles estão fazendo cosplay! – Sakura falou a primeira coisa que veio em mente, sorrindo falsamente com uma gota na cabeça.

- ...Cosplay...? Err, ta. – Ino falou, ainda olhando para Ichigo. O próprio garoto de cabelos laranjas não percebeu isso. Rukia havia percebido, embora não quisesse admitir, ela estava desconfortável com aquilo. Porque estava? Não deveria ligar, afinal, ela e Ichigo não eram nada. Afinal, aquela era a vida de Ichigo e ele fazia o que ele queria. E não importava nada que ela sentisse por ele. Ele não podia desperdiçar o tempo dele em romance, ela era uma shinigami e ele um humano. Epa! O que tava pensando, afinal? Eles definitivamente não iriam namorar nem nada. Suspirou e virou o rosto.

- A Sakura ta ocupada agora, Ino. Depois você fala com ela. – Kakashi anunciou, olhando para a loira.

- Ta bom então... – Ino assentiu. – Tchau garoto bonitinho que eu não sei o nome! – Ela falou, sorrindo ousadamente para Ichigo, depois dando as costas e saindo correndo. O garoto de imediato corou violentamente, olhando para a loira. Ela estava paquerando ele!

- Acho melhor irmos indo. – Rukia falou, séria.

- ...É-É... – Ichigo gaguejou sem jeito, se voltando para Rukia.

--

Chegaram ao escritório da Hokage, todos entraram lá. Rukia resolveu ignorar a cena que havia acontecido mais cedo, então ficou olhando o lugar atentamente. Ichigo ainda estava meio sem jeito pelo que tinha acontecido, já que era a primeira vez que uma garota dava em cima dele dessa forma. Sakura ainda estava meio abalada... Naruto parecia ser o único dos quatro que conseguia continuar sorrindo bobamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Aqui eles estão... – Kakashi anunciou para Tsunade, que estava sentada na cadeira de sua mesa. Shizune estava ao seu lado.

- Hm... Então são vocês... – Tsunade sorriu de canto, logo depois se levantando e indo em direção a eles. Ficou examinando Ichigo e Rukia da cabeça aos pés.

- E quem seria você? – Ichigo perguntou irritado com o olhar da loira.

- Eu sou a Hokage, ninja mais forte da vila. – Ela suspirou. Ichigo e Rukia finalmente haviam entendido... Haviam entrado no mundo de ninjas. – Vocês devem ser Ichigo e Rukia... Sim, Urahara me informou sobre vocês.

- Mas o que...? – Ichigo falou surpreso, olhando para a loira de olhos bem abertos.

- O Urahara falou de nós pra você?! – Rukia exclamou, ainda não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

- ...Sim, ele me disse que isso aconteceria. E parece que aconteceu. – Tsunade suspirou, todos olhavam surpresos para ela. Até o próprio Naruto e a Sakura estavam bastantes surpreendidos com aquela informação. – Agora isso vai ser um problema... E eu não tive como falar isso a ele...

- Problema? O que? Do que você ta falando? – Ichigo exclamou, meio irritado.

- Calma Ichigo! – Rukia censurou o tom de voz do garoto. Ela não podia negar que também estava bastante curiosa e ansiosa de como iriam conseguir sair desse mundo.

- Calma nada Rukia! Vai me dizer que você também não quer sair daqui? Rever todo mundo? Eles vão ficar preocupados! O Keigo, o Mizuiro, a Tatsuki, a Inoue, o Ishida, o Chad... Todos! – Ele retrucou, irritado. Rukia ficou sem resposta, fitou os olhos castanhos do garoto. O que ele falou era verdade... Como iriam conseguir sair dali?

- O problema é que... O portal que tentamos construir deu errado. Fracassamos. Eu ia comunicar isso ao Urahara, mas parece que foi tarde demais. – Tsunade explicou, também suspirando. – Vocês terão que ficar aqui até conseguirmos arranjar um meio de fazê-lo.

- Mas você não disse que se comunicou com Urahara?! Como ele conseguiu voltar, então?! – Ichigo exclamou, ainda indignado. Rukia apenas observava ele. Não sabia porque, mas estava com medo de alguma coisa... Algo estava incomodando-a.

- O Urahara conseguiu voltar porque o portal dele ainda estava aberto. Assim o buraco no céu ainda não havia sido fechado, já que ele conversou comigo poucas coisas, passando as instruções de como conseguir construir um portal que ligasse de Konoha para Karakura. – A loira continuou a explicação. – Mas mesmo assim, não conseguimos construir o portal. Por mais que tentássemos, não conseguimos.

- Ou seja, se o portal ainda estiver aberto, vamos conseguir voltar?! – Ichigo exclamou. Rukia olhou para ele surpresa. – Vamos Rukia, rápido!

- Não. Já passou tempo demais, não tem como ele estar aberto ainda. – Tsunade impediu a saída dos dois com apenas essas duas frases. – O jeito é vocês ficarem aqui até que o portal seja construído.

- ... – Ichigo não soube responder. Nem Rukia. Todos estavam supresos, confusos, Ichigo estava morrendo de raiva do loiro com chapéu, Rukia estava sentindo um certo medo que não poderia explicar...

- Então, terão que se vestir de acordo com nossas vestimentas e terão que se camuflar como ninjas... Só por enquanto. Não podemos levantar suspeitas. – Tsunade continuou sua explicação.

Ichigo virou-se para ela, olhando nos olhos castanhos da loira. Rukia fez o mesmo. Depois o ruivo e a baixinha se entreolharam. Rukia sorriu para ele, como se tivesse tentando confortá-lo. Ele viu que não havia mais nada a ser feito, a única coisa que podiam fazer era aceitar esse fato.

- Ta certo... – Ichigo falou coçando a cabeça sem jeito. Era sempre isso o que ele fazia quando estava sem jeito ou nervoso.

- Rukia, você vai morar na casa da Sakura por enquanto. Ichigo, você irá morar com o Naruto. – Tsunade concluiu.

- Certo, não tem problema, mesmo que eu esteja acostumado a dormir com a Rukia. – Ichigo falou irritado sem pensar. Todos que estavam ali presentes imediatamente coraram. "Que tipo de relação eles tinham? Tão jovens, mas tão pervertidos!" Isso era a pergunta que mais passava nas mentes das pessoas ali.

- ... – Ninguém sabia o que falar.

- Err, bem... Suas vestes estão aqui... Urahara que me disse os tamanhos, portanto não venham reclamar. – Tsunade falou, apontando para Shizune que segurava roupas - Ichigo, presta atenção. Você será um jounin e seu chakra é do tipo vento. – Tsunade explicou. – E Rukia, você será uma chuunin, assim como Sakura, e seu chakra será do tipo água. – Ambos assentiram.

- Ah, se vocês não se importam... Irão fazer missões também... Por enquanto junto com Naruto e Sakura, já que vocês se conhecem. – Tsunade explicou. – Agora vão se vestir e aproveitem o dia. Naruto e Sakura, mostrem a eles onde são os banheiros.

- Certo... – Ambos falaram em uníssono. Assim, os dois levaram Ichigo e Rukia aos banheiros. Rukia entrou no feminino e Ichigo no masculino.

Ichigo foi o primeiro a sair do banheiro. Estava usando o colete de jounin, a bandana de Konoha estava presa na sua cabeça, mas não era na testa, simplesmente no meio de seus cabelos bagunçados. Estava usando uma calça folgada com alguns esparadrapos junto com um porta-kunai e uma blusa de manga comprida preta e apertada. As sandálias eram como as de Naruto, pretas e curtas.

- Aff, odiei essa calça. É quente e folgada. – Ichigo reclamou, olhando para a calça.

- Vai se acostumando, dattebayo. – Naruto respondeu. Ichigo ficou olhando para a porta emburrado.

- Porque a Rukia ta demorando tanto? Geralmente sou eu que demoro. – Ichigo reclamou, ao lado de Naruto e Sakura, fitando a porta do banheiro feminino.

- Será que ela não gostou da roupa? – Sakura perguntou. Resolveu ir até a porta e deu leves batidas. – Rukia, porque ta demorando?

- Essa bota... É difícil de botar... E é apertada... - Rukia reclamou de lá dentro.

- Quer que eu te ajude? – Sakura perguntou, tentando ser simpática com a baixinha.

- Não precisa, eu consigo sozinha! – Rukia respondeu determinada e independente, como sempre foi.

Sakura assentiu, Ichigo ficou ali reclamando e Naruto resolveu se sentar na parede. Um tempo depois, Rukia saiu. Tinha resolvido botar a bandana no seu pescoço, deixando a meio folgada. A sua roupa era apertada, tendo um quadrado no meio do abdômen e tendo um short extremamente curto. Tinha cotoveleiras pretas como Sakura, uma de suas luvas era preta e a outra resolveu botar a luva da Soul Society. Suas botas iam até depois do joelho, batendo na coxa. Suas pernas estavam bem a mostra, o que fez Ichigo corar violentamente.

- Que raios de roupa é essa, Rukia?! – Ichigo exclamou, olhando para as pernas dela.

- Ei, não fale como se eu tivesse escolhido a roupa! – Rukia retrucou, tentando cobrir as pernas com seus bracinhos.

- E pare de olhar, você também! – Sakura falou para Naruto, que também tava olhando, dando um murro na cabeça do garoto. – Enfim, vamos para o escritório de Tsunade-sensei. – Disse como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Embora Rukia continuasse brigando com Ichigo porque o garoto não tinha gostado de sua roupa, eles continuaram andando, chegando rapidamente no escritório da Hokage.

- Sensei, eu e o Naruto íamos ter uma missão essa manhã, junto com o Kakashi... Ainda iremos ter? – Sakura perguntou ao entrar na sala.

- Sua missão já foi cumprida. – Tsunade falou. – Agora, podem ir. Aproveitem o dia de folga porque amanhã vocês quatro irão numa missão.

E assim fizeram.

Fim do capítulo 2.

Bônus:

Naruto: "Ramen e afins, mas comida é o de menos" AHAHA, BOA!

Sakura: EE" Porque você sempre comenta sobre os títulos?

Naruto: Porque eu sou especial, oi, dattebayo.

Ichigo: Agora a mania do oi também?

Rukia: oi

Ichigo: Espero que aquela Teh FDP não venha encher meu saco de novo. EE"

Teh: oi

Ichigo: NÃO!! SAI DAQUI SUA LOUCA!

Teh: Também te amo Ichigo, mesmo você sendo estressado e lerdo. ee'

Ichigo: Cala a boca EE"

Teh: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, gente! Comentem bastante ok! Essa fic tem muito pra acontecer ainda AA" Comentários pra mim são como água no miojo! Quanto mais água, melhor fica!

Sakura: Dessa vez foi miojo EE"

Teh: Inspirado no título do capítulo ?

Naruto: Miojo º3º

Rukia: Onde? º3º

Ichigo: Vai embora daqui, você me traz más lembranças! EE"

Teh: Só porque você admitiu que era gay? uu'

Ichigo: EU NUNCA ADMITI QUE ERA TÁ EE

Teh: Nunca admitiu? Ou seja, vai admitir? AA

Ichigo: EU NÃO SOU, PORRA EE'

Teh: Okok, acreditamos em você. Enfim, comentem, leiam e comentem! Bgs, fui.


	3. Mais ramen e um lago

Capítulo 3 – Mais ramen e um lago, a combinação perfeita

O quarteto tinha o dia de folga, o dia para aproveitar e conhecer a nova moradia, pelo menos seria a de Ichigo e Rukia por um bom tempo. Estavam andando pela vila, Naruto e Sakura estavam mostrando aos dois as construções e apresentando eles às outras pessoas. Rukia já havia se acostumado com sua roupa e Ichigo também... embora ainda olhasse diversas vezes para as pernas da baixinha. Já Naruto preferia olhar as pernas da rosada.

Enquanto andavam e mostravam a vila, encontraram diversas pessoas.

- Olha lá, é a Hinata, dattebayo! – Naruto exclamou, acenando para a garota de cabelos pretos e longos, que ao ver o loiro logo corou e virou o rosto, batendo a ponta de seus dedos sem jeito.

- Que garota estranha. – Ichigo comentou olhando para Hinata, que estava corada batendo os dedinhos.

- O Shino e o Kiba estão lá também. – Sakura falou, olhando para onde eles estavam, que era em um campo de treinamento ali perto da vila.

- Vamos apresentar Ichigo e Rukia a eles, dattebayo! – Naruto falou, feliz e animado, como sempre.

- É, não vejo problema. – Sakura suspirou. Não estava se sentindo muito bem... Talvez porque não havia conseguido ajudar Naruto em um hora muito importante... Queria poder fazer mais coisas pelo loiro... Fechou os olhos, tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

- ...Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? – A garota de cabelos róseos ouviu seu nome ser chamado repetidas vezes. E a voz não era de ninguém menos que a própria pessoa em que ela estava pensando... Naruto.

- Que foi Naruto? – Ela falou meio irritada, tentando soar normal.

- A gente vai lá apresentar Ichigo e Rukia à Hinata, Shino e Kiba! Você não vem não, dattebayo? – O garoto falou, mostrando que Ichigo e Rukia também estavam esperando por ela na frente.

- Ah, claro que vou. – Falou ela, sorrindo para disfarçar. Rukia sempre percebia o sorriso falso de Sakura, mas parece que o loiro não.

Assim o quarteto andou em direção ao time 8, que estavam treinando no campo. Quando chegaram perto, perceberam que Kurenai também estava lá.

- Naruto! – Kiba exclamou ao ver o garoto, logo parando de treinar com Akamaru e indo em direção ao loiro. Shino também percebeu a presença de Naruto e foi até eles, com Hinata seguindo-o. Kurenai fez o mesmo.

Kiba e o grupo chegaram perto de Naruto, Sakura, Rukia e Ichigo, e Kiba logo começou a olhar dos pés a cabeça os desconhecidos.

- Quem são eles? – O garoto com grandes dentes caninos falou, olhando para Ichigo e Rukia.

- Ah, foi para isso que viemos aqui, dattebayo! – Naruto anunciou.

- Eles são novos na vila. – Sakura explicou, antes que Naruto falasse algo desnecessário. – Esse é Ichigo e essa é Rukia. – Sakura apontou para os dois, sorrindo disfarçadamente.

- Hmm, sei! – Kiba falou. Hinata estava ao lado dele, corada olhando para Naruto e Kurenai observava Ichigo, já que também era jounin.

- Você está substituindo Yamato? – Kurenai perguntou, curiosa para saber o que aconteceu com Sai e Yamato.

- Sim! – Sakura logo falou na frente, pois sabia que Ichigo não saberia responder aquela pergunta. – E o Sai está em outra missão, por isso que a Rukia entrou no time. – Sakura explicou. Parte dessa frase era verdade, Sai estava realmente numa missão.

- Sei... – Kurenai falou finalmente.

- Quais são suas técnicas? – Perguntou Kiba em direção a Rukia, vendo que ela simplesmente observava tudo calada e parecia bem delicada. Assumiu que ela fosse fraca. Nem Sakura esperava por essa, a garota de cabelos rosas abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas logo desistiu. Não havia nada em mente. Como não poderia responder essa pergunta? Era tão óbvia!

- Invisibilidade. – Rukia falou rapidamente. Talvez rápido demais. Era a primeira coisa que havia em mente. Não teria como arranjar nada melhor, teria?

Sakura suspirou aliviada ao ver que a baixinha havia conseguido arranjar uma resposta que parecia convincente.

- Ah, sei. – Fez cara de que não tinha entendido direito, mas se conformou e resolveu não perguntar mais nada. - Você também? – Apontou para Ichigo.

- É, posso dizer que sim. – Ichigo resmungou como resposta. Hinata continuava olhando para Naruto vermelha. Sakura às vezes olhava para a garota, se sentia meio desconfortável... Mas porque deveria se sentir assim? Resolveu ignorar.

- Então, já vamos, dattebayo! – Naruto exclamou, ao ver que um silêncio havia sido formado entre o grupo.

- Tchau, até mais! – Kiba falou, dando as costas. Shino ficou calado, apenas seguiu Kiba. Hinata ficou extremamente vermelha, não sabendo bem o que fazer.

- ...T-Tchau, N-Naruto-kun! – A garota falou, com esforço e bastante vermelha. Kurenai estava ao seu lado, sorriu e acenou para o grupo que se afastava.

O grupo acenou de volta e rapidamente desapareceu nas ruas da vila. Hinata suspirou e abaixou a cabeça. Mais uma vez, não havia criado força de vontade o suficiente para falar com ele.

- Alguma coisa errada, Hinata? – Kurenai perguntou, preocupada. Talvez soubesse o que era, mas preferia ouvir quando a garota estivesse preparada para contar tudo.

- N-Não... – Ela falou, ainda olhando para baixo. Depois levantou a cabeça e sorriu para sua sensei. – N-Não foi nada...

Shino e Kiba haviam voltado a treinar, Hinata logo havia se juntado a eles, já que ela precisava de muito treinamento. Kurenai continuou a observá-los.

--

- Aff cara, o cachorro dele é tão grande que chega a ser absurdo! – Ichigo reclamou sobre Akamaru, enquanto eles andavam pelas ruas. – Me lembra aquele desenho irritante, 'Clifford'.

Rukia deu um risinho, o Ichigo sempre foi engraçado enquanto reclamava... Muitas vezes parecia um velho, por isso zoava dele.

- Ichigo, é feio falar dos outros pelas costas! – Rukia falou com uma voz falsa de irritação. Ichigo logo olhou para ela irritado.

- Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa, nanica! – Ichigo berrou em direção a Rukia em tom acusador.

- Nanica?! Pior você que é um dente de leão! Florzinha, huhu! – Rukia zombou do ruivo fazendo movimentos estranhos com as mãos.

- Você vai ver o quem é uma florzinha, seu toquinho de amarrar jegue! – Ichigo exclamou cerrando os punhos.

- Err... Desculpa interromper, mas... O que é Clifford? – Sakura perguntou, olhando para Ichigo confusa. Naruto também olhava.

- É um programa de TV que passava lá no meu mundo... Sobre um cachorro gigante. Sempre odiei a personagem principal. – Ichigo explicou, irritado e ainda olhando para a baixinha cerrando os punhos.

- Hm... – Mesmo com isso não haviam entendido direito, mas se era sobre um cachorro grande, porque não lembraria?

Logo uma figura conhecida apareceu na frente deles, acompanhado de uma garota loira.

- Naruto... – Shikamaru anunciou, olhando para o loiro. Logo, a atenção voltou-se para o garoto que havia falado.

- Você e a Temari andando juntos de novo, dattebayo? Parecem até namorados! – Naruto falou, rindo para Shikamaru.

- Não somos namorados. – Dessa vez foi Temari que falou, encarando o loiro.

- Sei, sei. – Naruto falou irônico. Shikamaru suspirou. – Ah, esses daqui são Ichigo e Rukia, são novos por aqui, dattebayo.

- Hm... Eles estão substituindo Yamato e Sai? – Shikamaru perguntou, olhando para os dois. Olhou para a expressão irritada de Ichigo e para a baixinha de olhos azuis que estava distraída olhando para os lados.

- Pois é. – Sakura respondeu no lugar de Naruto.

- Não querem comer um ramen com a gente? – O garoto de cabelos presos perguntou.

Olharam ao redor... realmente, o dia já havia se tornado noite. Ichigo ficou irritado, como sempre.

- "Ramen de novo?" – Ichigo pensou, irritado. Rukia logo olhou para Shikamaru.

- Ramen? – A garota falou de com olhos brilhando, olhando para ele. Naruto logo se juntou a ela.

- Aff, esses dois... – Ichigo reclamou olhando para a dupla que estava se derretendo só de pensar em ramen. Sakura suspirou.

- Então vamos. – A garota de cabelos rosas decidiu.

Então, logo foram para o IchiRaku ramen, por insistência de Naruto, já que era o lugar preferido de Naruto. O grupo logo se sentou nos bancos, pediram seus ramens e ficaram conversando.

- Vocês são de onde? – Shikamaru perguntou, ao comer um pouco de seu ramen ao lado de Temari.

- Elis chão de uma vila aque pertu. – Naruto falou enquanto botava alguns quilos de ramen na boca.

- Não fale de boca cheia! – Sakura deu um murro no loiro que estava ao seu lado.

- Ta, Sakura-chan... – O garoto falou com lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos por conta da dor que sentia nas costas, causada pela violenta garota de cabelos rosas.

Rukia devorava algumas tigelas de ramen, igualmente a Naruto. Ichigo só olhava para a baixinha emburrado enquanto comia seu ramen sem a mínima vontade.

- Bem, eu e a Temari já acabamos. Vamos dar uma andada por aí... A gente se vê. – Shikamaru falou, se levantando e pagando a conta ao dono.

- Xau, dãtebaio – Naruto falou mais uma vez de boca cheia. E mais uma vez foi esmurrado por Sakura, e a garota estava de novo ordenando que ele parasse de falar de boca cheia.

Assim que terminaram de comer, saíram dali e continuaram andando pela vila.

- Vocês estão gostando daqui? – Sakura perguntou à dupla de shinigamis.

- Eu não! Parece até que eu viajei pro passado. – Ichigo reclamou, irritado como sempre e olhando para a garota que havia perguntado.

- Eita Ichigo, que exagero! – Rukia chutou a perna do garoto de cabelos laranjas, que logo agarrou a sua perna com a dor, xingando a culpada. – Eu adorei aqui! – Rukia ignorou os xingamentos do ruivo.

- Eu quero mostrar um lugar a vocês, dattebayo. – Naruto anunciou, sério. Todos olharam para o loiro, que andava na frente. – Para falar a verdade, eu pretendia ir pra lá somente com a Sakura-chan... – Sakura corou com essas palavras, mas balançou sua cabeça negativamente tentando afastar qualquer pensamento do tipo. - Mas já que vocês estão aqui, eu também vou mostrar a vocês, dattebayo.

Assim, os três seguiram Naruto em silêncio. Naruto andou por um bom tempo, levando eles para perto de um campo verde, mas esse não era o lugar para que o loiro queria ir. Continuou andando até que chegaram a um lago.

Havia algumas arvores ao redor do lago, vaga-lumes estavam vagando pelo ar perto da grama, a água refletia a lua que estava bela como nunca.

- Que lugar lindo... – Sakura murmurou, olhando admirada para o lugar ao seu redor.

- ...Sim. – Naruto concordou, admirando a paisagem.

Ichigo e Rukia também acharam o lugar muito belo, Rukia olhava tudo com brilho nos olhos e Ichigo apenas observou tudo.

Naruto sentou ao lado de Sakura e Rukia sentou-se ao lado de Ichigo, que estava com a expressão irritada de sempre no rosto. As duplas estavam pouco distante uma das outras.

- Ichigo... – Rukia murmurou, ainda olhando para aquele lugar lindo. Talvez ela quisesse falar o que estava incomodando-a desde cedo, que era um sentimento de medo... Talvez descobrisse o que era, mas não tinha certeza.

- Que foi...? – Ichigo respondeu à garota por ter chamado seu nome, os seus olhos castanhos fitaram os olhos da pequena shinigami.

- Nada... – A baixinha havia desistido de falar. Agarrou seus joelhos e continuou a observar a paisagem ao seu redor. Não haveria porque envolver Ichigo nisso, era só um sentimento bobo de medo que logo passaria. – Não é nada...

- Ah... – O ruivo respondeu, dirigindo seu olhar a fitar o lago que refletia a lua.

Naruto e Sakura também estavam sentados ao lado do outro, olhando o lugar ao redor. Sim, a garota ainda sentia-se inútil em relação ao loiro. Pretendia não falar, aquilo soaria como uma declaração... Não queria que soasse como isso, daria esperanças à ele. Além de que, não era como se ela sentisse algo em relação a ele.

Assim, eles ficaram por um bom tempo... Calados, observando a paisagem, relaxando e descansando por conta do dia cansativo.

- Rukia... – Sakura chamou, quebrando o silêncio repentinamente. A baixinha logo fitou a garota de cabelos róseos. – É melhor nós irmos, já está ficando tarde e amanhã temos uma missão para ir.

- Verdade. – Rukia respondeu, agora se levantando. – Vocês também né. – Olhou para Naruto e Ichigo.

- Daqui a pouco a gente vai, dattebayo. – O loiro respondeu, deitado na grama.

- Tá certo então. – Sakura suspirou.

- Mas não demorem muito. – A shinigami completou, ordenando.

- Ta, a gente já entendeu, Rukia. Para de encher o saco. – Ichigo falou irritado, também deitado na grama preguiçosamente. Rukia logo chutou-o, fazendo o garoto logo se sentar e começar a xingá-la. – Sua vaca!

- Vai te catar Ichigo! – Rukia respondeu, dando língua.

- Ah! Vão logo! – Ichigo exclamou.

- A gente já ta indo! – Sakura respondeu, andando na frente. Rukia logo seguiu a garota. – Mas vê se não vão muito tarde!

- Já entendemos, dattebayo! – Naruto respondeu.

Logo as duas figuras femininas se afastaram, andando em direção a casa da garota de cabelos róseos. Naruto e Ichigo apenas ficaram ali por mais alguns minutos, relaxando e pensando.

- Quer dizer que você queria vir aqui somente com a Sakura? – Ichigo perguntou, como se estivesse provocando o loiro. Naruto não respondeu. – Você vive correndo atrás dela e ela só te dá fora... Deprimente! – Mais uma vez o loiro não respondeu. Ichigo estava ficando irritado(pra variar), por ser ignorado daquela forma, então levantou-se e foi até o garoto que estava provocando. – Ei, não vai responder não?! – Exclamou para o garoto segurando-o pela gola. Nisso, finalmente entendeu porque estava sendo ignorado. – Você ta dormindo?!

- ...Como é, dattebayo...? – Naruto falou abrindo os olhos lentamente e preguiçosamente.

- Aff! – Ichigo soltou o garoto e começou a andar. – Vamos logo, ta ficando tarde.

- ...Ta, dattebayo. – Naruto respondeu, seguindo o ruivo.

--

- Então, Rukia, você vai dormir aqui nesse colchão de baixo. Desculpa, mas a gente não tem mais uma cama, não se importa né? – Sakura perguntou, mostrando a ela o colchão que estava ao lado da sua própria cama, em seu quarto.

- Que nada, Sakura! – Rukia respondeu, sorrindo. – Pra quem dormia em um guarda-roupa, isso é uma maravilha!

Sakura estranhou a resposta e ficou olhando para a baixinha confusa, mas Rukia não percebeu isso, e logo foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Vou tomar um banho. – Rukia anunciou, entrando no banheiro. - ...Err.

- O que foi? – Sakura perguntou, ao ver que a garota estava meio sem jeito.

- ...Pijama? – A shinigami falou, já que estava usando suas vestes ninjas.

- Ah, claro! Tsunade-sensei mandou algumas roupas para aqui, são pra você. – Sakura foi até seu guarda-roupa e mexeu em algumas coisas, pegando uma sacola e depois se dirigindo até Rukia. – Aqui. – Entregou para a baixinha.

- Obrigada! – Rukia respondeu, pegando a sacola. Olhou para a etiqueta de todas as roupas. – Hah, são tamanho 12... Urahara maldito.

- O que? – Sakura perguntou sem entender.

- Err, nada. Bem, vou me jogar na água. – Rukia fugiu para o banheiro. Sakura ficou olhando a baixinha correr para dentro do banheiro e fechar a porta. A garota de cabelos rosas suspirou e se jogou na cama.

Amanhã seria um dia cansativo, definitivamente. Pensava se Naruto e Ichigo iam conseguir virar amigos. Apostou que o loiro conseguia, claro. Virava amigo de todo mundo, mas não sabia se Ichigo era assim. Nem conhecia Ichigo... Nem Rukia. Rukia para ela era o maior mistério, porque ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura sentia que podia confiar nela, não sabia se Rukia iria confiar nela. Mas iria tentar virar amiga da baixinha... Aliás, já se considerava amiga, não sabia se a Rukia pensava o mesmo.

Pouco tempo depois, Rukia saiu do banheiro vestindo seus pijamas novos e limpos. Sakura depois entrou no banheiro e Rukia se deitou no seu colchão macio e confortável.

Rukia resolveu esperar Sakura sair do banheiro para poder conversar um pouco com ela. Estava bastante curiosa sobre tudo, tinha milhões de perguntas para perguntar e bastante perguntas para responder. Sabia que Sakura também estava curiosa.

Assim que a ninja saiu do banheiro, Rukia começou a infernizar a coitada de perguntas, talvez até rápido demais. Perguntou como eram as missões de ninjas, o que ela achava que ia ser a missão de amanhã, que armas eram usadas e como eram usadas, as técnicas que Sakura usava... Sakura se assustou com a infinita quantidade de perguntas, mas depois relaxou um pouco. Sabia que a baixinha estava curiosa, e ela também estava. Ia se vingar depois.

Quando Rukia parou para respirar, Sakura aproveitou a chance e encheu ela de perguntas de como era o mundo dela, quais eram as técnicas dela, qual era o poder dela. Rukia respondeu tudo rapidamente.

Finalmente, as duas se cansaram de perguntas e suspiraram deitadas. Estavam cansadas de tanto responder quanto perguntar.

- Sakura... – Rukia murmurou, meio cansada, virada de costas para a garota de cabelos róseos.

- Hm? – Sakura respondeu, agora se virando para a Rukia que estava no chão. A shinigami não sabia se devia ou não perguntar isso, mas resolveu perguntar.

- ...Qual sua relação com o Naruto? – Perguntou.

Sakura ficou bastante surpresa com a pergunta. Não falou nada por um tempo, causando um silêncio entre ambas. Depois de pensar um pouco, Sakura chegou à uma conclusão óbvia(pelo menos para ela).

- Somos amigos... Só amigos... – Falou, meio baixinho.

- Hm... – Rukia respondeu, sabia que aquela pergunta iria afetar a garota, mas por algum motivo queria que Sakura confiasse nela e desabafasse com ela.

- ...E você, qual sua relação com o Ichigo? – Rukia não esperava por essa. Esperava que Sakura desabafasse com ela, mas acabou não acontecendo. Rukia parou para pensar, e meio hesitante, conseguiu responder.

- Somos... amigos... – Murmurou. Não que achasse isso ruim, gostava de ser amiga daquele dente de leão, mesmo ele sendo extremamente irritante. Mas por tudo que os dois passaram, não achava que qualquer pessoa normal pensaria que eles eram apenas amigos. Mas eles eram. Sim, eram, e ela não estava arrependida disso.

- Ah... Achei que vocês fossem namorados ou algo do tipo. – Sakura falou, como se lesse os pensamentos da baixinha. – O Ichigo tava falando que vocês dormiam juntos... – Falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu dormia no guarda roupa dele, pra falar a verdade. Uma longa história. – Rukia explicou, finalmente entendendo.

- Ah, sei. – Sakura falou, disfarçando sua confusão. Ela não deixava de dormir no quarto dele, não é? Então tecnicamente dormia com ele. Bem, era melhor não pensar nisso. Talvez um dia Rukia falasse para ela. Virou-se na cama de novo, fitando a parede. – Vou dormir, boa noite Rukia.

- Boa noite, Sakura.

--

- NÃO! EU VOU TOMAR BANHO PRIMEIRO, DATTEBAYO!!

- EI, QUEM PASSOU POR UM PORTAL FOI EU, EU VOU!!

- MAS EU TO MACHUCADO, DATTEBAYO!

- MAS EU TO SUJO, 'TEUBAIÔ'!

- MAS A CASA É MINHA, DATTEBAYO!!

- MAS EU SOU VISITA, 'TEUBAIÔ'!

- DATTEBAYO!!

- TEUBAIÔ!

- AAAAAAH! VÁ PRIMEIRO ENTÃO, DATTEBAYO, DESISTO!

- Hah, eu sabia que conseguia te vencer assim também. – Ichigo falou, provocando. Estava se divertindo em irritar o loiro. – Você é moleque.

- EU SOU O QUE?! – Naruto falou correndo em direção à porta, que Ichigo fechou bruscamente na cara dele. – VOCÊ TÁ FERRADO QUANDO SAIR DAÍ, DATTEBAYO!!

- Teubaiô. – Foi a única coisa que Ichigo respondeu.

É, estavam se dando bem.

Fim do Capítulo 3.

Bônus:

Naruto: 'Mais ramen e um lago, a combinação perfeita' Muito, dattebayo. Mas agora vamos dar início ao programa de críticas ao capítulo, que eu gosto de chamar de... Bônus, Deuses da Morte e Ninjas: Programa de Críticas ao Capítulo.

Ichigo: Err, ta. Como sempre, eu começo.

Rukia: Óbvio, é o mais chato ee'

Ichigo: Cala a boca, não me interrompa, retardada. Esse capítulo foi muito chato e monótono, sem graça. Não gostei uu

Sakura: Eu gostei bls/

Rukia: Eutb/

Naruto: Eutb/

Ichigo: PORQUE TODO MUNDO SÓ FICA CONTRA MIM NESSA PORRA?

Rukia: Porque tu é chato, homi.

Ichigo: HOMI É O MEIO DOS TEU FUNDILHO!

Teh: Para de berrar, laranja.

Ichigo: AFF, CHEGOU QUEM NÃO DEVIA, ACABOU MINHA ALEGRIA!

Teh: Você tirou essa rima do fundo do baú hein EE"

Naruto: Chuchu beleza

Rukia: Mel na chupeta

Sakura: Macacos me mordam, todos estão falando gírias do tempo do ronca.

Teh: Ta, chega. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, não teve muita ação mas é um 'filler' batuta (?) O próximo capítulo vai ser a primeira missão, não percam, vai ser bom como chocolate. (?)

Sakura: Dá pra parar de comparar sua fic com comida? Estou tentando fazer uma dieta ÇÇ

Teh: Sorvete com calda de chocolate (?) Ta, fui, bgs.


	4. Primeiras missões são estressantes, fato

Capítulo 4 – Primeiras missões são estressantes, fato

Capítulo 4 – Primeiras missões são estressantes, fato.

- Acorda, porra! – Ichigo agarrou a gola do loiro, começando a chacoalhar ele. – Temos uma missão hoje!

- ...Hã? – Naruto murmurou, com os olhos fechados, meio-dormindo.

Ichigo se revoltou e jogou o loiro no chão, típico dele. Xingando Naruto e ameaçando fazer coisas assustadoras com ele se ele não se acordasse. Com a intensidade da queda, Naruto se acordou de repente e agarrou sua cabeça se contorcendo de dor.

- AH, PORQUE VOCÊ ME JOGOU NO CHÃO, DATTEBAYO?! – Naruto falou, rolando no chão com a dor que sentia em sua testa.

- PORQUE TU SÓ PENSA EM DORMIR! – Ichigo respondeu, irritando e ainda revoltado.

- Minha cabeça, dattebayo...! – Ele choramingava.

- Tua cabeça nada, JÁ PRO BANHEIRO! – Ichigo ordenou apontando para a porta do banheiro. Sim, Ichigo já estava vestido e pronto.

- Aff, cara chato que só pensa em mandar, acha que manda em mim dattebayo... – Naruto resmungou baixinho enquanto entrava no banheiro.

- E NADA DE RESMUNGAR! – Ichigo berrou.

A vista era incrível, qualquer um que visse aquilo juraria que Ichigo era a mãe do menino.

--

O cenário era um campo gramado, onde geralmente Naruto e Sakura se encontravam com Kakashi, e também onde Ichigo e Rukia se encontraram com o time Kakashi pela primeira vez.

Duas figuras femininas estavam ali, uma menor estava sentada e a outra que aparentava ser rosa estava andando em círculos impaciente com a demora dos outros membros da equipe.

- Cadê eles?! – Sakura falava enquanto andava em mais um círculo, irritada.

- Que demora hein. – Rukia adicionou, casualmente. – O Ichigo deve estar tomando banho. – Não se conteve, tinha que brincar com esse fato.

- Tomando banho? – Sakura perguntou, sem entender.

- Nada, nada. – Rukia falou meio rindo.

Um bom tempo depois, Ichigo e Naruto chegaram. As meninas logo começaram a encher o saco deles pela demora de ambos.

- Ichigo, você tava no banho? – Rukia fez questão de perguntar para irritar o ruivo.

- Eu não tava no banho porra nenhuma! – Ichigo respondeu irritado. – Quem demorou ai foi o Naruto, que não queria se acordar! – Berrou apontando para o loiro.

- Eu tenho o que na cara, dattebayo?! – Naruto berrou irritado.

- Err, Naruto, ele não falou nada da sua aparência. – Sakura respondeu com uma gota na cabeça ao ver que o garoto tinha respondido a frase errada. – Parece que ainda ta dormindo, seu lerdo.

- Ah, pensei que ele estivesse falando dos meus... bigodinhos, dattebayo. – O loiro respondeu meio confuso.

- Bigode o que?! São riscos!! – Ichigo respondeu apontando para a cara de Naruto.

- Não são não, dattebayo! – Naruto protestou irritado.

- Chega! – Rukia exclamou, separando os dois. – Temos que fazer a missão!

- É, vamos para o escritório da Tsunade-sensei. – Sakura completou.

- Tá, vamos, dattebayo. – O garoto de cabelos loiros respondeu rapidamente.

Assim, todos foram em direção ao escritório da Hokage. Conversando pelo caminho e principalmente brigando. Chegando lá, Tsunade estava a espera deles, era de se esperar pela demora dos garotos.

- Sensei, chegamos! – Sakura anunciou ao entrar na sala. – Desculpa pelo atraso, é que os garotos demoraram no banho e...

- EU NÃO DEMOREI NO BANHO!! – O garoto de cabelos laranjas berrou irritado com a repetição desse fato.

- Tá, tá, que seja. – Sakura ignorou-o.

- Primeiramente... Bom dia a todos. – Tsunade anunciou, olhando para o quarteto. – Ichigo, você já sabe que tá encarregado de 'cuidar' do trio, certo? Você é o 'sensei' deles.

- Aff... Tá. – Ichigo reclamou olhando para o lado de braços cruzados.

- Agora, irei falar qual será a missão de vocês. – Tsunade falou, assim todos dirigiram seu olhar para ela. – Vocês terão que proteger esse homem.

A porta foi aberta, naquele escritório entrou um velho, que tinha olheiras horríveis. O senhor tossiu pesadamente, estava em condições horríveis. Olhou para os jovens.

- Vocês estão bem? – Falou simplesmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- NÓS QUE PERGUNTAMOS! – Os três falaram em coro, indignados.

- Olha, uma formiga. – Olhou para baixo, parecendo interessado.

- NÃO NOS IGNORE! – O trio berrou, todos irritados.

- Quem é você?! – Ichigo anunciou, não parecendo muito amigável.

- ...Quando se pergunta alguma coisa para alguém, você deve se apresentar primeiro. – O homem falou sombrio, dando um frio na espinha em todos ali. Houve um silêncio constrangedor, o homem dava medo.

- ...É verdade. – Ichigo sorriu meio constrangido. – Meu nome é Kuro...

- Eu me chamo Saitou Hiro. Tenho 63 anos. Sou do signo de peixes. Meu sangue é tipo AB positivo... – Falou simplesmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido de novo.

- AHHH! VOU TE BATER, VELHOTE! – Ichigo exclamou irritado, sendo segurado por Naruto para não avançar no velho.

- Não faça isso. Se não alguém sairá machucado. – Falou sombrio, fazendo com que Sakura recuasse um pouco e se segurasse para não gritar. Ichigo se irritou, levando a frase como um desafio.

- E quem seria? – O garoto falou sorrindo ironicamente.

- Eu. – Respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- VOCÊ TÁ ME TIRANDO, SÓ PODE!! – Ichigo berrou, mais uma vez sendo segurado pelo Naruto para não avançar no velho.

- Ichigo, deixa de se estressar. Você vai bater no cara que temos que proteger, é? – Rukia perguntou ao ruivo, de braços cruzados.

- Mas ele ta me irritando, porra! – Ichigo se defendeu, irritado.

- E daí? – Rukia sorriu sarcasticamente e satisfeita para Ichigo.

- ATÉ VOCÊ?! PORQUE TODO MUNDO SÓ FICA CONTRA MIM NESSA PORRA?! – Ichigo berrou.

- Eu me lembro de você já ter falado essa ultima frase em algum lugar, hm... – Rukia fez uma expressão de pensativa.

- NÃO FINJA QUE ESTÁ PENSANDO! – O morango exclamou.

- Vocês parecem ser animados quando se trata de uma missão. – Tsunade anunciou, sorrindo em sua mesa. – Mas enfim, vocês terão que levar esse homem até sua vila e protegê-lo até chegar lá. – Todos concordaram, exceto Ichigo que só virou a cara, irritado.

- Qual o nome da vila? – Sakura perguntou.

- Vila do Caramujo. – A Hokage falou simplesmente.

- ...Que nome lerdo pra uma vila, dattebayo. – Naruto comentou. – Entenderam minha piada? Lerdo? Caramujo? AHAHAHA, SOU MUITO ENGRAÇADO, DATTEBAYO!!

- ...Naruto, cale a boca, você não sabe fazer piadas. – Ichigo resmungou, olhando para o loiro.

- Tá me encarando, dattebayo?! – Naruto exclamou.

- Tô, e aí? Vai fazer o que, 'teubaiô'?! – Ichigo respondeu.

- Parem os dois! Temos uma missão pra fazer! E lembre-se Ichigo, é a nossa primeira! Bem, pelo menos aqui... – Rukia falou, olhando para os dois garotos na sua frente.

- Muito bem, Rukia. – Tsunade elogiou a baixinha pela sua responsabilidade. – Irei mostrar a vocês suas armas.

Shizune entrou na sala com uma espada enorme, que estava enfaixada, parecendo a zanpaktou do Ichigo sem estar liberada. Ichigo logo pôs os olhos nela. Rukia olhou para o ruivo, achando que tinha visto um brilho de ansiedade em seus olhos. Mas viu os outros objetos que Shizune estava carregando consigo, que era uma espada branca, com uma fita delicada na ponta, muito parecida com a sua Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia ficou um pouco confusa.

Shizune entregou a espada enfaixada para Ichigo, e a branca para a baixinha.

Rukia pegou a espada na mão, olhando curiosa e confusa. Porque a espada era tão parecida com a Sode no Shirayuki?

- Tsunade... Porque... Essa espada é assim? – Resolveu perguntar desse jeito.

- Hmm... Não fui eu que fiz essa espada. Foi o Urahara. – Tsunade respondeu. Rukia finalmente havia entendido. Talvez realmente fosse útil. Fitou os olhos castanhos de Ichigo, que retribuiu o olhar.

Talvez... Tivessem que passar mais tempo do que imaginavam nesse mundo.

--

- Certo, velhote, você terá que nos mostrar o caminho. – Ichigo falou, já que estava encarregado de cuidar do grupo. – Além de que, não entendi bulhufas do mapa, que coisa mal explicada! Porque diabos pedi pra a Rukia anotar?! – Rukia fez questão de chutar a canela dele.

- Ta reclamando de que? Meus desenhos são perfeitos! – Rukia falou, ao ver o menino segurando a própria canela com dor.

- Perfeitos o que?! Aquilo parece mais uma banana do que um pé!! – Ichigo reclamou, agora apontando para uns pés que ela tinha desenhado para mostrar onde podiam andar.

- Bananas são longas e pontiagudas! – Rukia se defendeu.

- Então quer dizer que esse triangulo na ponta do pé é uma unha? – Falou para irritar a baixinha.

- Não!! – Respondeu irritada.

- Ah, então é uma banana mesmo, tsc. – O ruivo falou para irritá-la.

- TAMBÉM NÃO!! – Rukia exclamou.

- Rukia, ele ta fazendo isso pra te irritar. – Sakura resolveu lembrar a baixinha.

- Eu sei!! – Rukia falou irritada, de novo dando um chute na canela de Ichigo, que xingou de dor.

- Essa vila não deve ser tão longe. – Sakura comentou, pegando o mapa das mãos de Ichigo. Uma gota surgiu em sua testa. Olhou para Rukia, sorrindo sem graça. – Err... bem...

- Quié? – Rukia respondeu irritada.

- Suponho que temos que ir por lá, então? – A garota de cabelos róseos apontou para o leste. Sim, já haviam saído da vila há um bom tempo.

- Isso mesmo! – Rukia falou, agora sorrindo porque alguém finalmente havia entendido o seus desenhos.

- ...Não sei como você conseguiu decifrar esses desenhos feiosos dela. – Ichigo falou, olhando pro mapa fazendo cara de nojo. E mais uma vez, Rukia deu um chute na canela dele. – Aff! Para de me chutar, idiota! – Ichigo xingou.

- Não entendo como você não consegue se desviar ainda! São tão previsíveis, dattebayo! – Naruto exclamou, rindo de Ichigo. Rukia deu uma voadora na cara de Naruto.

- Esse foi previsível também? – Rukia perguntou olhando Naruto no chão acabado.

- Não, dattebayo...

--

- TÁ VENDO NO QUE DEU? ESSA PORRA! VIEMOS PARAR NESSE BECO SEM SAÍDA. PORRA RUKIA, VOCE E SEUS DESENHOS NÃO AJUDAM EM MERDA NENHUMA! – Ichigo berrou estressado andando em círculos e passando a mão violentamente pelos cabelos alaranjados.

- E POR ACASO VOCÊ AJUDOU EM ALGUMA COISA? ACHO QUE NÃO! – Rukia gritou, irritada. Ichigo havia conseguido tirá-la do sério. Sim, de fato, haviam errado o caminho, mas não tinha tanto motivo para o garoto estar irritado desse jeito.

Estavam no meio de árvores, o caminho acabava ali. Parece que essa missão seria mais demorada do que pensaram.

- Vamos ter que voltar, provavelmente, dattebayo. – O loiro falou simplesmente, como se tivesse avaliando a situação. Suspirou.

- É. E dessa vez, deixaremos o VELHOTE nos guiar. Porque tem certas pessoas aqui que não tem senso de direção! – Ichigo exclamou em tom de acusação, direcionado a uma certa baixinha.

- Vai cagar! – A própria defendeu-se.

- Falando nisso, eu to com fome, dattebayo. – Naruto falou como se fosse óbvio. E ninguém entendeu de onde esse assunto tinha vindo.

- Mas já? Só andamos quatro horas! – Sakura falou como se isso fosse absurdo.

- ..."Só quatro"?! Você acha que nós somos quem por acaso?! "The Flash"?! – Ichigo falou irritado, olhando para a garota de cabelos róseos.

- Ichigo, suas piadinhas estão cada vez piores. – Rukia falou, olhando para ele.

- NÃO ENCHE, CABEÇUDA! – Ele se defendeu.

- Vou ver se tem um lago por aqui, aí a gente pesca alguma coisa e fazemos uma fogueira. – Sakura falou, dando as costas para as pessoas presentes ali.

- Eu vou com você, Sakura-chan! – Naruto exclamou, seguindo a garota. Assim os dois foram. Ichigo e Rukia foram deixados para trás com o velhote.

- Só nos resta esperar... – Rukia falou, se sentando numa pedra e suspirando.

- Saco. – Ichigo reclamou, irritado como sempre.

- Vocês são bem paranóicos né? – O velho falou. A primeira coisa que falava em muito tempo.

- Cala a boca. – Os dois shinigamis responderam ao mesmo tempo.

--

- Eu to sentindo cheiro de água, dattebayo! – Naruto exclamou, andando ao lado de Sakura.

- Você é um cachorro por acaso? – Sakura perguntou incrédula ao ver que o loiro estava realmente farejando.

- Minhas narinas são sensíveis, dattebayo. – Naruto explicou.

- ...Err, ta. – Sakura respondeu.

Assim, Sakura e Naruto começaram a pescar. Como eles pescaram, fica por imaginação de vocês. Mas conseguiram pegar bastante peixes no final e saíram muito molhados.

Com isso, voltaram ao lugar que Ichigo, Rukia e o velho estavam. Que, por incrível que pareça, estavam todos calados. Sakura estranhou tudo isso, o clima estava bastante pesado. Parecia ser estranho ver que Ichigo e Rukia não estavam brigando como sempre.

- Oh, voltaram! – O velho exclamou, sorrindo e olhando para a quantidade de peixe que haviam conseguido.

- É-É... – Sakura respondeu sem jeito, olhando para Ichigo e Rukia.

- O que aconteceu, dattebayo? – Naruto perguntou meio baixo para o homem.

- Bem, esses dois acabaram brigando. – Ele respondeu, sério, também olhando para Ichigo e Rukia.

- Nossa! Que novidade! – A garota de cabelos róseos ironizou. – Estamos perguntando de como foi.

- Ah, é isso? Vou contar a vocês...

--

_- Você é mesmo uma inútil! Vamos perder um dia por culpa sua! 8 horas por sua culpa! – Ichigo xingou estressado. Rukia já estava de saco cheio há tempo, já que ele não parava de falar disso. _

_- E você quer que eu diga o que?! Desculpa tá, estressadinho, não foi minha intenção! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?! – A pequena berrou, irritada. Seus olhos ardiam... Talvez de raiva, vontade repentina de jogar tudo na cara daquele ruivo. _

_- Desculpas não bastam, olha onde a gente tá! – Ele respondeu, irritado. É, talvez estivesse indo longe demais, mas seu orgulho não permitia perder para aquela baixinha. Não mesmo. – Você é uma inútil! – Repetiu mais uma vez._

_- Ta Ichigo! EU SOU UMA INÚTIL, NÃO SIRVO PRA NADA. EU FUI PARA A SOUL SOCIETY E VOCÊ TEVE QUE ME SALVAR, NÃO FIZ NADA PRA TE AJUDAR! EU FUI SERIAMENTE MACHUCADA PELO GRIMMJOW, E NÃO PUDE FAZER NADA PRA AJUDAR A DERROTÁ-LO. SOU MESMO UMA INÚTIL NÉ? NÃO SIRVO PRA NADA... NADA! E MESMO EU SENTINDO MUITO MEDO AGORA, ACHO QUE SOU TÃO INÚTIL QUE NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR DERROTAR ESSE MEDO! – Falou aos berros. Falou tudo. Tudo que estava preso em seu peito. Até o sentimento de medo que estava sentindo mais cedo. Provavelmente o ruivo não entenderia, mas decidiu falar de qualquer forma. Deu as costas para o garoto e continuou sentada naquela pedra. Não iria conseguir encará-lo no momento, provavelmente desabaria. _

_- Ei, Rukia... – Ichigo chamou-a, surpreso, indo para mais perto dela, com o braço estendido para pegar o ombro dela. _

_- Não encoste em mim! Não quero falar com você agora! Me deixe em paz um pouco! – Explodiu. Estava quase chorando. Desde quando havia se tornado tão fraca? Engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos com força e não chorou. Não. Não iria derramar uma lágrima por causa daquilo._

_Ichigo se afastou um pouco dela. Era o jeito. Admitia que havia pego pesado com a baixinha. Ficar culpando ela de algo que a própria nem teve culpa... Bah! O que estava pensando? Era culpa dela sim, claro que era! _

_Mais uma vez o orgulho venceu o ruivo. Mais uma vez..._

Fim do capítulo 4.

Bônus:

Naruto: Primeiras missões são estressantes mesmo, põe estressante nisso, dattebayo!

Sakura: Já tá me irritando o fato de que você sempre comenta sobre os títulos e.é'

Ichigo: Aposto que é porque quer comentar também e.e

Sakura: É NÃO!

Rukia: Ichigo foi um merda nesse capítulo, desculpa dizer, mas ele é muito chato, hm, hm.

Ichigo: CHATA É TU, MULÉ! OLHA PRAQUILO, FICA DESENHANDO BANANAS!

Rukia: NADA A VER! TENHO CULPA SE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE O QUE É ARTE?

Sakura: Ei, se acalmem, não vêem que já estão brigados no capítulo? Pra que brigar mais? ;D

Ichigo: NÃO ENCHE, TESTUDA!

Sakura: QUEM É TESTUDA RAPÁ? VEM PRO FIGHT!

Naruto: O que é "Fight" dattebayo?

Ichigo: Riscado, tu é burro mesmo.

Naruto: NÃO SOU NÃO! E SÃO BIGODES BLS

Teh: Enfim, esse capítulo foi um pouco menor que os outros, me desculpem! Estou realmente sem tempo e minha internet ta PÉSSIMA! Mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Ichigo: Vá embora, ninguém quer saber não.

Teh: Olha, é o Morango Laranja (??)

Sakura: Oh não, comida ."

Teh: Mas o que são esses pacotes de chocolate em seu colo, Sakura? 3

Sakura: É mesmo, devorei alguns pacotes... Ta, foram muitos pacotes, acho que vou ter de expelir (?) tudo agora. vomita

Rukia: A Sakura se tornou bulimica oo

Ichigo: É o excesso de vaidade. e.e

Naruto: Entendeu baixinhos? Não sigam o exemplo de nossa amiga baixinha Sakura, ela é um MAU EXEMPLO!

Teh: Olha, é a Xuxa em forma de homem OO"

Naruto: Eu sou quem? Um xuxu? :3

Ichigo: Não, você é uma loira oxigenada que faz filmes pornôs e canta Ilariê.

Teh: Obrigada por lerem! Espero que comentem bastante! BYE BYE/


	5. Desculpas com cheiro de peixe

Capítulo 5 – Pazes com cheiro de peixe

Capítulo 5 – Pazes com cheiro de peixe

O clima estava pesado. Sim, continuava pesado. Depois que Naruto e Sakura descobriram o motivo da briga, não iriam conseguir ajudar em nada mesmo. Mas no que ajudariam mesmo? "Ichigo, perdoe a Rukia, ela não teve a intenção?" Intenção de que? "Rukia, perdoe o Ichigo, ele exagerou?" Não era bem assim. Os dois teriam que se resolver por conta própria. Logo algo seria feito, não era típico dos dois shinigamis ficarem brigados assim por tanto tempo.

O silêncio predominou ali até depois do "almoço" deles. Se é que peixe frito contava como almoço. Mas o pior era ter que aturar aquele silêncio. Já estavam andando há um tempo. Menos que duas horas, suponho.

- Alguém tem idéia de que horas sejam? – Ichigo quebrou o silêncio, para a surpresa de todos. Imediatamente os olhares se dirigiram a ele. A resposta pra essa pergunta demorou para chegar.

- A-Acho que devem ser em torno de 3 horas da tarde, dattebayo... – Naruto respondeu, meio sem jeito. O clima estava tão pesado que o loiro mal conseguia ficar equilibrado ali.

- Isso quer dizer que precisaremos ficar andando 1 hora ou 2, por aí, só pra podermos acertar o caminho... – O ruivo falou olhando para o lado. Suspirou. Rukia baixou a cabeça. Ele estava culpando ela de novo? Porque ficava lembrando esse assunto? Ichigo idiota! Era o que a pequena pensava.

- É-É... – Naruto concordou, e olhou para Sakura meio sem jeito. Nem a garota de cabelos róseos sabia lidar com essa situação.

- Mas que clima pesado! O que é isso gente! – Hiro de repente falou, tentando animar. Iria tentar ao menos, mesmo parecendo impossível.

- É-É verdade! Temos que nos animar, dattebayo! – Naruto sorriu falsamente, tentando ajudar o velho. Ichigo e Rukia olharam sérios para os dois, não mudando o comportamento. Duas gotas surgiram na cabeça dos animadores. Sakura observou tudo.

- Desistimos! – Naruto e o velho choramingaram no canto, segurando em uma arvore, cercados de uma aura depressiva.

- Ei, venham logo, aqueles dois estão indo na frente! – Sakura exclamou irritada.

Os dois assentiram, continuando com a viagem monótona até o anoitecer. E o velho tossindo bastante, bastante.

--

- Já são umas 6 horas da noite, eu acho! Devemos estar um pouco distante da vila, e já anoiteceu, então acho melhor a gente se instalar aqui mesmo. – Sakura falou, tirando a vasilha de peixes da mochila e retirando tendas. – Naruto, vá pegar lenha e depois venha me ajudar com essas tendas.

- Tendas? Pensei que fossemos dormir com sacos de dormir, dattebayo! – Naruto falou, confuso e olhando para as tendas.

- Que nada! Tsunade-sensei quer que o Hiro-san durma nas melhores condições, Ichigo e Rukia também, já que são visitantes. – A garota explicou para o loiro.

- Ah, dattebayo. Então, vou indo pegar lenha! – Naruto correu em direção a floresta.

Sakura foi tirando as coisas necessárias da mochila. Também ficou pensando no que o velho tinha dito mais cedo, sobre a briga de Ichigo e Rukia. Medo? Porque Rukia, tão decidida e forte, estava com medo? Tinha vontade de perguntar à baixinha, mas aquele não parecia ser o momento certo para isso. O clima estava realmente pesado... Estava torcendo para que Ichigo e Rukia se resolvessem logo. Não gostava daquele clima. Logo os dois, que eram tão animados e amigos... Talvez até mais que amigos... Não entendia a relação dos dois. Mas realmente sentia que... Dependiam completamente do outro para serem felizes.

Suspirou e voltou a organizar as coisas. É, tudo daria certo. Falava isso para si mesma.

Naruto logo chegou carregando lenha, sendo ordenado por Sakura para acender uma fogueira. O loiro obedeceu, obvio. Sakura botou os peixes para fritar enquanto Naruto arrumava as tendas. Ichigo e Rukia estavam sentados emburrados, longe um do outro. Era melhor deixar os dois assim mesmo, talvez parassem para refletir. O velho ficou olhando as estrelas. Ah, ele era velho e doente demais para ajudar, já que vivia tossindo.

Não demorou muito para a dupla de ninjas terminarem de arrumar as coisas.

- Ei, gente, venham comer! – Sakura chamou, sentada na frente da fogueira. Naruto já estava ao lado dela devorando o peixe. As pessoas restantes logo se uniram a eles.

E o clima continuava pesado. O silencio ainda predominava, só sendo interrompido com as tosses do velho.

Assim que acabou de jantar, Rukia entrou na sua tenda sem dizer uma palavra. Sakura suspirou. Ichigo depois fez o mesmo, entrando na tenda em que ele iria dormir com Naruto e o velho.

- Ah... Hoje o dia foi horrível, dattebayo. – Naruto reclamou ainda sentado perto da fogueira.

- Espero que esses dois se entendam logo. Não agüento mais esse clima. – Sakura adicionou. O velho tossiu pesadamente.

- T-Tem água aí? – Hiro perguntou meio fraco, segurando a mão em que havia tossido.

- Tem. – Sakura respondeu, confusa. Pegou o pote de água e entregou ao velho.

Hiro pegou o pote da mão de Sakura e foi pra perto de uma arvore lavar sua mão. Sakura podia jurar que havia visto sangue. Correu em direção ao velho, preocupada.

- Hiro-san, você ta bem? – Sakura perguntou.

- E-Estou sim... – Falou meio fraco. Sakura sabia que não era verdade.

- Eu sei boas técnicas de cura, posso te ajudar... – Tentou convencê-lo, embora fosse inútil.

- Técnica de cura não funcionará comigo. Isso é uma coisa que nenhum de vocês poderão me ajudar. – O velho explicou. Sakura ficou bastante confusa, mas acabou deixando o velho ir para a tenda.

Sakura depois se juntou a Naruto, que estava perto da fogueira... Perdida em pensamentos.

--

Rukia abriu os olhos lentamente, não conseguia dormir. Estava bastante incomodada. Olhou para o lado e viu que Sakura já estava dormindo. Suspirou.

Resolveu sair da tenda para pegar ar puro, se sentando nas raízes de uma arvore dali. Estava confortável. A Lua estava bela como nunca. Lua cheia. Cercada de estrelas brilhantes. A Lua nunca estaria sozinha... Ou será que de repente acontecesse algo com a Lua que movesse ela para longe das estrelas? Podendo só o Sol acompanhá-la? Sendo o Sol seu único companheiro em um mundo estranho... E se perdesse o Sol? E se nunca mais visse as estrelas? O que a Lua faria? Como reagiria?

Agarrou seus joelhos com força. Vontade enorme de chorar que engoliu em seco.

Sentiu algo quente ao seu lado. Seria o sol? Era ele, o único... Ichigo.

- Rukia... Desculpa por mais cedo. – Falou o garoto olhando para o lado, coçando a nuca.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas. – Rukia respondeu, rápido.

- Não, eu tenho. – Ele respondeu.

- Não, sou eu que tenho. – Ela falou mais uma vez.

- Sou eu... – O garoto já estava meio irritado.

- Não, sou eu. – Rukia também estava meio irritada.

- Ah!! Será que até por isso a gente briga?! – Ichigo de repente falou, meio alto.

- Verdade. – Rukia suspirou. Apesar de ter feito as pazes com Ichigo, ainda estava meio triste. Estava com medo de não poder mais ver as estrelas...

- Tem algo te incomodando? – Ichigo perguntou, olhando para a baixinha agarrada em seus joelhos.

- Não... – Resolveu responder. Não havia porque meter Ichigo nisso. Ou será que seria melhor contar para ele? Seu orgulho lhe impedia de fazer isso.

- Você estava com medo... de que? – Ele perguntou. A baixinha de repente fitou os olhos castanhos do garoto. É, lembrou-se que havia dito mais cedo... Pelo menos agora havia um motivo para desabafar.

- Você está vendo a Lua, Ichigo? – Perguntou, apontando para o céu, melancólica. – Ela vive cercada de estrelas... Mas o que aconteceria com ela se ela fosse afastada das estrelas? Podendo até nunca mais vê-las... Sendo apenas acompanhada pelo Sol... Uma das grandes razões dela viver? Se de repente precisasse depender totalmente do Sol... Com medo de perdê-lo? Como viveria... Sozinha em um mundo estranho? – Falou tudo. Seus olhos ardiam.

- Rukia... – Ichigo ficou bastante surpreso ao ouvir aquilo. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçar a baixinha e dizer que tudo ficaria bem... Mas o orgulho sempre vence o ruivo. Sempre. Fitou os olhos azuis profundos dela, decidido e protetor. – O Sol estaria com a Lua, não é? – Sorriu. De verdade. – O Sol... nunca deixaria a Lua sozinha. E faria de tudo para a Lua rever as estrelas. – Falou olhando para o céu. Rukia fitou o garoto. Sentiu um enorme alivio em seu peito... Encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Era confortável.

- Obrigada... Ichigo. – Rukia sorriu. Falando essa pequena frase meio baixo, mas o suficiente para o ruivo ouvir.

Assim os dois ficaram por um bom tempo. Apenas olhando para a Lua. Preferiam assim, nesse calmo...

- Rukia... – O garoto de cabelos laranjas falou de repente, para a baixinha encostada em seu ombro. – Você ta fedendo a peixe...

- É, eu sei. – Rukia riu. – Você também.

--

De manhã...

- Oh, se não é o casalzinho! – Sakura exclamou, animada, olhando para os dois ali deitados. Ambos acordaram de vez e se separaram bruscamente, xingando a Sakura de alguns nomes feios e tentando justificar a situação em que estavam. Inventaram coisas loucas como "A Rukia desmaiou em cima de mim" (O que a Rukia chutou o ruivo por isso, não aceitando ser a culpada pela situação) ou que "O Ichigo desmaiou em cima de mim" (o que causou uma grande indignação por parte de Ichigo).

- Provavelmente já fizeram as pazes, né, dattebayo. – Naruto adicionou, também animado e ignorando os comentários e xingamentos da dupla de shinigamis.

- Então temos uma viagem animada pela frente. Sinceramente, essa briguinha de vocês estava um saco. – A garota de cabelos róseos comentou.

- Verdade. – O velho falou, tossindo em seguida. Sakura olhou para o velho. Ele devia realmente estar doente, queria ajudar de alguma forma.

- Então vamos seguindo né! Temos um longo dia pela frente... E muita caminhada também. – Rukia falou, tentando mudar o assunto rápido.

- É-É! – Ichigo concordou, também tentando mudar o assunto assim como a baixinha.

Todos começaram a andar então, mas o assunto sempre acabava voltando aos pombinhos shinigamis.

- Quanto tempo vai demorar pra chegar nessa vila? – Rukia perguntou, tentando de novo mudar o assunto. De fato, já estava de saco cheio.

- Acho que um dia ou dois, dependendo da velocidade. – Hiro respondeu, tossindo logo em seguida.

- Velhote, porque você tosse tanto? – Ichigo perguntou, olhando para o velho. Sakura abriu a boca para responder, mas resolveu não falar nada.

- Mesmo se eu falar, você não vai entender. Nem sequer acreditar. É algo tão impossível... – Ele respondeu, meio baixo.

- Hah, você não tem idéia mesmo... Eu e a Rukia passamos por uma situação pior, pode confiar. – Ichigo comentou.

- Duvido. – O velho respondeu.

- Que seja. – Ichigo respondeu irritado. Não iria falar nada além disso, óbvio. Seria muito burro em fazer isso. Além de que o velho nem acreditaria.

O resto do dia foi calmo, logo chegando ao almoço que mais uma vez foi peixe.

- Aff, peixe de novo? Que saco! E se não bastasse, depois que a gente come ficamos cheirando a PEIXE. – Ichigo berrou irritado ao ver o que Sakura estava fritando.

- Vá pegar outra coisa então, idiota. – Sakura respondeu irritada. – Mas que cara insatisfeito hein! E como reclama, essa criatura!

- Cala a boca testuda! Ninguém manda você não saber cozinhar! – O garoto de cabelos alaranjados exclamou, irritado e insatisfeito.

- SE VIRE ENTAO! – A garota deu um soco em Ichigo, fazendo ele voar alguns metros. – E NA SUA CAÇADA, APROVEITE FINJINDO SER UM LEÃO PARA ASSUSTAR OS ANIMAIS, COM ESSA JUBA VOCÊ CONSEGUE, CAMPEÃO.

- Pelo menos tudo voltou ao normal, dattebayo. – Naruto falou, aliviado.

- Eu vou pegar algumas amoras, já volto. – Rukia falou, se levantando e saindo de fininho.

- EI, VOCÊ TÁ FUGINDO TAMBEM? – Sakura exclamou em um tom acusador apontando para Rukia.

- Err... É que comer fritura me dá dor de barriga. – A baixinha falou como desculpa, sorrindo falsamente.

- Eu vou ajudar ela. – O velhote levantou e correu atrás de Rukia.

- ATÉ VOCÊ, HIRO-SAN?! – A garota de cabelos róseos exclamou. – Naruto... Você vai comer meu peixe, NÉ? – Ameaçou.

- C-Claro, Sakura-chan... S-Seu peixe é o melhor, s-sem dúvidas, dattebayo! – Falou rápido, gaguejando.

Já se podia imaginar pelo que o coitado do loiro iria passar... Além de ter uma bela dor de barriga depois, o coitado foi estufado de peixe.

--

- Aquela testuda ótaria acha que pode me controlar, é cada uma que me aparece! Já não basta a Rukia, tsc. – Ichigo reclamou enquanto vagava na floresta aleatoriamente, procurando algo que não fosse peixe. – Olha, um javali!

Imagine um garoto de cabelos laranjas correndo atrás de um porco... Imaginou? Agora imagine o porco sendo mais esperto que ele.

- Volte aqui, seu danadinho! – Talvez ninguém imagine o Ichigo dizendo isso, mas é o desespero que causa isso nas pessoas, deprimente.

O javali finalmente parou e encarou Ichigo, com um olhar ameaçador. Ichigo percebeu que o javali estava na frente de alguma coisa, e imediatamente percebeu que era um filhote de javali. Era mãe... Tentando proteger seu filhote das coisas violentas do mundo... Dele, por exemplo? O que estava fazendo atacando essa pobre família? Tinha o direito pra fazer isso...?

- Eba, agora o almoço vai ser duplo!! – Ichigo falou na cara de pau, tentando atirar uma pedra.

E com isso, de novo começou a corrida de Ichigo vs. Javali. Quem ganhou foi o javali, com o Ichigo ficando com o bumbum vermelho de chifrada.

- Javali maldito, ainda te pego, seu merda! – Berrou irritado, olhando para uma arvore, já que o porco tinha sumido há tempo.

O garoto virou de costas, e agora finalmente havia percebido... Estava perdido. Que droga! Porque tudo estava acontecendo com ele? Resolveu seguir em frente.

Acabou chegando em umas construções velhas. Olhou ao redor. Estava deserto. Começou a ouvir alguns barulhos, talvez fossem vozes de pessoas. Decidiu então ficar em forma de shinigami, então ninguém iria vê-lo, querendo descobrir o mistério daquele lugar.

Foi em direção às vozes que escutava, chegando cada vez mais perto. Finalmente encontrou de onde as vozes estavam vindo, parecia ser a construção principal, a mais antiga também.

- ...O portal está... – Ouviu um murmúrio, só conseguindo entender essas palavras das poucas pronunciadas.

- ...Mundos... – Parecia ser a voz de outra pessoa, mas igualmente baixa.

- ...Quase acabando... – A voz do primeiro murmúrio se repetiu.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Portal? Mundos? Quase acabando? Do que estavam falando? Tinha que ouvir mais. Tinha que saber mais. Mas, de repente, ouviu alguém chamando o seu nome repetidas vezes.

- Ichigo! Ichigo! Cadê você?! – Era Rukia. E ela berrava como se ninguém pudesse ouvi-la.

- IDIOTA! – Ichigo berrou, correndo até ela e fechando a boca dela. – O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? ALGUEM PODE OUVIR, RETARDADA!

- Você gritando assim é ainda pior... – Rukia corrigiu, com uma gota na cabeça. – Além de que, se você não percebeu, eu estou em forma de shinigami. – Ichigo a soltou rapidamente, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. – E o que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Err, bem... – O garoto pensou no que responder. Provavelmente se ele contasse a verdade, a pequena iria rir dele, imagina: "eu tava correndo atrás de um javali pra comer só que eu vim parar aqui e resolvi tomar um ar fresco e por isso sai do meu corpo ok". É, não podia. – Eu tava espionando.

- Espionando o que? NÃO ME DIGA QUE FINALMENTE ASSUMIU A MASCULINIDADE? – A baixinha exclamou maliciosamente, para irritar o ruivo.

- NÃO É ISSO, CABEÇUDA! – Respondeu irritado, cerrando o punho. – E você, como veio parar aqui em forma de shinigami?

- Bem, eu vi seu corpo lá pendurado em uma arvore e pensei: 'ah, o Ichigo deve estar por aí em forma de shinigami, então vou ficar também.' – Ela respondeu.

- Você é bem simples né. – Ichigo falou irritado de braços cruzados.

- Posso dizer que sim. – Rukia respondeu.

- Ei Rukia... – Ichigo chamou-a.

- Hm? – Fez como resposta.

- Vamos espionar mais um pouco, é importante. – O ruivo anunciou, olhando determinado para ela.

- Certo... – Respondeu, tossindo logo em seguida.

Fim do Capítulo 5.

Bônus:

Naruto: Desculpas com cheiro de peixe! AHAHAH QUE ROMANTICO ESTOU APEIXONADO POR VOCE ENTENDEU DATTEBAYO

Ichigo: PARA DE FAZER PIADAS PORRA, NUM TEM GRAÇA NENHUMA!

Rukia: As minhas são melhores RERERE

Ichigo: Ah claro que são... E eu tenho uma vaca verde.

Rukia: Eu conheço uma piada da vaca verde, vou falar só pra ocupar esse bônus

Sakura: Que sacana ee

Rukia: Era uma vez uma vaca verde, soltou um pum e acabou a história

Ichigo: Essa piada num era da "vaca vitória"? Ah, e não teve graça nenhuma também.

Rukia: SAKURA, RIA PARA EU ESFREGAR NA CARA DESSE IDIOTA

Sakura: RARRA (?)

Teh: Oie/ Obrigada por todos comentarios, eles me fazem querer escrever os capítulos - Esse capitulo foi meio curto também, mas é que eu to meio sem tempo Mas espero que tenham gostado, já que Ichigo e Rukia fizeram as pazes com sabor de peixe

Sakura: Peixe é comida... COMIDA CHOCOLATE BOMBOM REFRIGERANTE LEITE VACA VERDE(?) GUAAAAH vomita

Ichigo: EI, VOCE VOMITOU NO MEU PÉ, RETARDADA!!

Rukia: SE FUDEU OTARIO!

Naruto: Sakura-chan, vá pra um psicólogo por favor ÇÇ" Alias, acho que sou o único consciente daqui, dattebayo.

Teh: QUER MORRER RAPÁ! EU CHAMO OS MANO DO GUETO PRA TE PEGAR! QUALÉ MERMAO, ACHA QUE TÁ COM A MORAL SÓ PORQUE VENDE OS BAGUIO PROS PREIBOY?

Naruto: É, não tem salvação, dattebayo. ÇÇ"

Teh: Acho que esse foi o pior bônus que já escrevi morre

Ichigo: Concordo.

Teh: MORRA LARANJA IDIOTA chuta Mas ok, espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim. OBRIGADA GENTE! E COMENTEM OK!


	6. Explicações inacabadas

Capítulo 6 – Explicações incompletas para deixarem vocês curiosos

Capítulo 6 – Explicações incompletas para deixarem vocês curiosos

Ichigo e Rukia estavam em forma de shinigami e por ali andando normalmente, como se ninguém pudesse vê-los. E ninguém podia ver mesmo, afinal, eram almas. O problema seria se alguém encontrasse o corpo deles, ai teria o que se preocupar... Mas Rukia certificou se estavam bem postos em cima da arvore.

- Pff, ainda não entendi porque em cima de uma arvore. – Ichigo resmungou, ajudando a baixinha a fazer com que ficassem bem escondidos.

- Talvez porque NINGUEM se esconderia em cima de uma arvore. – Rukia deu ênfase na palavra 'ninguém' ao explicar ao ruivo.

- Isso não fez sentido algum. – Ichigo respondeu enquanto arrumava o cabelo de seu corpo sem alma.

- Bem, se você tivesse procurando alguém, você olharia em cima de uma arvore? – A pequena shinigami perguntou, agora pulando da arvore.

- ...Err... Não. – Ichigo imitou-a.

- Viu só? Perfeito! – Rukia bateu as mãos e as roupas pra tirar a sujeira. – Agora o que temos de espionar? E por quê?

- Por que eu ouvi... Uns caras falando sobre 'mundos' e que o 'portal está'... e algo como 'quase acabando'. – O garoto explicou.

Rukia arregalou os olhos surpresa. O que estava acontecendo? Será que eles estavam envolvidos na construção de um portal? Ou será que eram outras pessoas? Realmente, Ichigo estava certo. Teriam que ver isso.

- Isso é... – Rukia tentou achar alguma palavra que completasse sua frase.

- Inacreditável. – O ruivo fez questão de completar.

Olhou para ele. Estava feliz por terem feito as pazes mesmo. Não agüentaria ficar brigada com ele por muito tempo. Se sentiria sozinha... até mais que o normal. O garoto provavelmente sentia o mesmo.

- ...Que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? – Ichigo perguntou, esfregando a mão no rosto irritado ao ver que a baixinha estava olhando para ele.

- É que você ta com uma espinha na testa. – Mentiu, depois saiu andando na frente. O que estava fazendo olhando pra ele distraidamente? Não estava apaixonada. Não mesmo.

- ...Hã?! MENTIRA, NUM TO SENTINDO NADA AQUI! – Ichigo esfregou a mão na testa repetidas vezes, irritado.

- ... – Rukia começou a rir desesperadamente.

- EI! VOCÊ TAVA MENTINDO! – Ichigo acusou, bastante irritado.

- Ta, vamos espionar. – Rukia enxugou as lagrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

- ...Pare de rir primeiro, sua vaca. – O garoto falou irritado ao lado da pequena.

Com isso, os dois foram em direção as velhas construções dali. Encontraram um grupo de homens conversando dentro de uma pequena sala, ficaram olhando pela janela.

- ...reuniões terão que... – O homem mais alto falou, olhando para todos ao seu redor, sentado na ponta da mesa.

- ...hokage sabe... – Outro falou, meio encolhido, de cabelos castanhos.

- ...algo terá que ser feito... – Esse tinha cabelos vermelhos como fogo, com um sorriso assustador.

- ...possibilidades... – Um homem de óculos e loiro anunciou.

Ichigo e Rukia se mexiam muito para ouvir o que estavam falando. E não conseguiam entender.

- Não consigo entender nhecas do que tão falando! – Rukia exclamou. Nesse momento, um homem com olhos brancos olhou para eles. Veias apareceram ao redor dos olhos, fazendo a pele mudar. Estava olhando diretamente para eles.

Ichigo e Rukia se assustaram. Sim, ambos. O olhar era penetrante e frio. O homem murmurou algo para seus companheiros, que logo depois olharam para a janela.

- Rukia, acha que eles podem nos ver? – Ichigo perguntou, meio assustado.

- ...Acho melhor correr. – Rukia falou rapidamente, deixando Ichigo sozinho pendurado na janela enquanto ela corria rapidamente.

- SUA SACANA!! – Ichigo correu desesperado atrás dela, numa carreira enorme. Parecia que estavam apostando corrida. – IA ME DEIXAR LÁ SOZINHO!

- SE VIRE, EU VOU É CORRER! – Rukia exclamou, ainda correndo o máximo que podia.

--

- Poxa, aqueles dois estão demorando pra chegar hein. – Sakura comentou, botando um pouco mais de lenha na fogueira enquanto preparava seu bom(será?) e velho peixe frito.

- Verdade, dattebayo. – Naruto concordou, sentado ali do lado. – Até o velhote chegou antes. – O velho tossiu.

- ...Tá insinuando que eu sou lerdo...? – Hiro falou, sombriamente sério, dando um arrepio na espinha de Naruto.

- ...Err, bem, eu quis d-dizer... – Naruto ficou assustado, suando frio.

- Eu sou mesmo. – O velho respondeu simplesmente, jogando a espinha do peixe para o lado.

- NÃO ME ASSUSTE DESSE JEITO, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto exclamou, revoltado.

- Olha, chegaram... – Sakura olhou duas figuras correndo numa velocidade incrível até eles. - ...Parecem estar apressados... Aliás, eles estão vindo de costas ou estão sendo jogados? – Agora que a garota de cabelos róseos olhava melhor, as figuras não pareciam estar correndo...

- O que é aquilo, dattebayo? – Naruto falou, olhando assustado para as 'coisas' correndo na direção deles.

- Eu acho que é... – Um vulto interrompeu Sakura, fazendo ela cair para trás por causa da velocidade. Assim que ela olha para a frente, vê os corpos de Ichigo e Rukia no ar se mexendo de forma irregular e de repente ganhando vida.

- ...O que foi isso? – Sakura perguntou, ainda caída no chão, irritada demais por ter se sujado.

- CARA, TEMOS QUE CORRER! – O corpo de Ichigo exclamou assim que ganhou vida.

- O QUÊ?! COMO VOCE ORDENA A GENTE ASSIM DEPOIS DE ME ATROPELAR!? – Sakura exclamou, mais revoltada impossível.

- Acho que teremos que nos apressar mesmo, pelo menos vocês vão na frente. – Rukia falou, determinada olhando para todos. Ichigo imediatamente olhou para ela.

- Ta planejando ficar pra trás por acaso?! – Ele exclamou, irritado de alguma forma.

- Vou distrair eles, caso estejam vindo. Tentarei investigar mais... – Rukia explicou, ainda determinada.

- Nem a pau tu fica aqui! Você vai é correr com todo o resto, se alguém for ficar pra trás, tem que ser eu! – O garoto falou, dando ênfase no eu e parecendo irritado. Rukia apenas não sabia o porquê.

- Deixa de ser chato Ichigo, eu posso muito bem me virar sozinha! – A baixinha protestou, irritada.

- Eu já disse que NÃO! – Assim, a cena foi hilária. Ichigo pegou a pequena e jogou ela nos ombros, fazendo ela dar pequenos socos e se remexer totalmente ali para o garoto soltá-la.

- NÃO ME TRATE COMO SE EU FOSSE UM SACO DE BATATAS! - Rukia exclamou enquanto dava mais socos nas costas do Ichigo. – ME PONHA NO CHÃO AGORA!

- Eu me lembro dessa cena acontecendo em algum lugar... Só não lembro onde. – Ichigo fez uma expressão pensativa. – E o peso era muito maior, eu acho. – Ele tentava se lembrar.

Naruto e Sakura já tinham recolhido as coisas enquanto os dois discutiam, e logo partiram. Se realmente foram vistos, não podiam ficar mais tempo ali. Além de por a vida de Naruto, Sakura e Hiro em risco, talvez não fosse uma boa idéia.

--

- Dá pra me por no chão agora? Acho que já estamos longe o suficiente. – Rukia falou séria e de saco cheio de estar nos ombros de Ichigo por pelo menos uma hora.

Ichigo botou ela no chão, como se ela não pesasse nada e Rukia logo deu um chute na canela dele.

- QUEM DISSE QUE VOCÊ PODIA ME BOTAR ALI, HEIN? HEIN? – Exclamava bastante irritada.

- AI, MINHA PERNA, SUA NANICA! – Ichigo berrou de dor.

- Rukia... Acho que ele tava tentando te proteger, dattebayo. – Naruto sugeriu, tentando fazer a pequena shinigami se acalmar.

- Proteger nada, esse dente-de-leão idiota! – A baixinha exclamou de novo, irritada.

- Ei, vocês estão com fome? Não comeram nada até agora né. – A garota de cabelos róseos anunciou, atraindo a atenção de todos. – Foram procurar comida e voltaram correndo daquela forma.

- Temos nossos motivos. – Ichigo respondeu rapidamente. Não pretendia contar o acontecido para Naruto e Sakura.

- E quais seriam? – Sakura perguntou irritada, procurando uma resposta.

- O Ichigo tava cagando. – Rukia respondeu simplesmente, tentando enganar a ninja.

- EI! – O ruivo exclamou revoltado.

- NÃO CAIO NESSA, SE QUEREM ME ENGANAR, ARRANJEM UMA DESCULPA MELHOR! – Sakura exclamou ao escutar a resposta absurda de Rukia.

- É que... Eu tava procurando a Rukia. – Ichigo respondeu, arranjando uma resposta que parecia ser convincente.

- Sei... – Sakura ainda não acreditava.

- É sério. – Ichigo respondeu, ainda tentando soar convincente.

- Então porque não voltou com nada de comida? Estava assim, tão preocupado com a Rukia? – A garota agora provocava o Ichigo.

- EI! NÃO É ASSIM SUA TESTUDA! – Ichigo berrou, irritado.

- Só é mencionar a Rukia que você fica irritado, dattebayo! – Naruto riu e zoou da cara de Ichigo, que estava vermelho de raiva.

- CALA A BOCA RISCADINHO, NÃO SE INTROMETE! – Ichigo ordenou Naruto.

- JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO SÃO RISCOS, SÃO BIGODES, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto se defendeu.

- BIGODE O QUE! APOSTO QUE NEM NASCEU SEUS PELINHOS LÁ EM BAIXO AINDA PRA ESTAR NASCENDO BIGODE EM VOCÊ! – Ichigo exclamou, irritado.

- COMO VOCÊ SABE? QUER CHECAR, DATTEBAYO?! – Naruto exclamou pegando nas calças.

- SAI PRA LÁ SEU GAY! QUERO VER SALSICHA DE MACHO NÃO! – Ichigo exclamou.

- ...De repente isso virou uma baixaria. – Rukia comentou para Sakura.

- Pois é, garotos são deprimentes. – A garota de cabelos róseos adicionou. Rukia tossiu pesadamente por um momento.

- Rukia? – Sakura perguntou preocupada, olhando para a baixinha do seu lado. – Você ta bem?

- Eu to, devo estar ficando resfriada... – Coçou a garganta. Fazia tempo que não tossia daquele jeito, e de repente vinha uma coceira na garganta.

- ...Sei... – Sakura murmurou, preocupada. Será que ela estava com a mesma doença que o Hiro-san? Não podia deixar de pensar. Talvez a doença fosse contagiosa... Se fosse, não saberia o que fazer. Teria que falar disso com o Hiro-san, ele que entendia.

- HAHA! QUE PEQUENO! – Ichigo estava se acabando de rir por um motivo desconhecido(ou será que não?).

- ...Do que eles estão rindo? – Rukia perguntou, com uma gota na cabeça ao ver que Ichigo apontava para um local entre as pernas de Naruto e estava se acabando de rir.

- ...Não quero nem saber. – Sakura terminou.

--

Passaram o resto do dia caminhando, Ichigo e Rukia ficaram satisfeitos em comer umas amoras que encontraram na beira da estrada, evitando comer o peixe que Sakura havia guardado para eles.

Finalmente pararam para descansar, se acomodando no lugar rapidamente e se instalando.

- Aff, que merda... To mortão, minhas pernas não agüentam mais. – Ichigo falou enquanto se sentava no chão.

- Desde quando você se tornou tão frágil Ichigo? – A baixinha fez questão de irritar o ruivo.

- Frágil nada! Olha ai tuas pernas tremendo! – Ichigo respondeu apontando para as pernas dela.

Sakura apenas observava tudo. Será que Rukia estava bem? Ou estava se preocupando demais por uma besteira? Resolveu falar com o Hiro, ele teria as respostas.

- Hiro-san... – A garota de cabelos róseos chamou-o. Ele tossiu e foi até ela.

- Que foi...? – O velho perguntou enquanto ia em sua direção. Sakura estava meio em dúvida se perguntava, mas achou melhor perguntar. Afinal, teria que saber qual é o problema e tinha que ajudar de alguma forma. Não achava que o velho ia responder, mas teria que tentar.

- Me fale sobre o seu problema de tosse. – Ela anunciou finalmente. Hiro arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Já falei que você não iria acreditar em mim. Melhor eu não falar. – Ele explicou, sendo bastante direto.

- Fale, por favor, eu estou preocupada com a Rukia também! Ela teve uma tosse hoje mesmo... e eu to preocupada... e... Eu quero ajudar! – Falou finalmente entre as grandes pausas que fazia.

- ...Ela não tem a mesma coisa que eu, pode confiar. – Hiro falou.

- Como sabe? Como pode ter tanta certeza? Porque não me explica?! – Sakura exigia uma explicação. Estava cansada de ser deixada assim, de lado, sem poder ajudar em nada.

- Não vou te explicar nada. Você não iria entender... – Ele continuou.

Sakura deu as costas, meio irritada. Queria ajudar. Queria muito mesmo. Fechou os olhos e apertou-os, talvez evitando chorar. Ela podia ter se preocupado hoje a toa com a Rukia... Ela só tossiu né... Nada disso! Tem que se prevenir o quanto antes possível.

- Eu só queria... poder ajudar pelo menos uma vez... – A garota falou, em um tom melancólico.

- Sakura... – Ele não sabia como reagir. Via como a garota se sentia ali. Ela estava se esforçando para ajudar todos. Deveria contar para ela? Ou seria mais uma tentativa de ajuda desperdiçada? Engoliu os pensamentos e tomou uma decisão. – Vou te contar.

Fim do Capítulo 6.

Pra quem não entendeu, ele estava se referindo à cena do mangá em que ele pega a Inoue e faz a mesma coisa, só que ele fala que ela é pesada e a Nell dá um chute nele porque ele tinha chamado a Inoue de 'gorda' indiretamente XD

Bônus:

Naruto: EI! PORQUE ESSA ANOTAÇÃOZINHA VEIO ANTES DO BONUS, DATTEBAYO?

Ichigo: Pergunta pra a maluca ae que escreve

Sakura: vomitando em um canto

Rukia: MELDELS JEMT TÁ VIVO NASCEU111 O NENE NASEUUUU

Ichigo: ECA SAKURA, O QUE É ESSA COISA VERDE QUE VOCE VOMITOU?

Naruto: Deve ser uma berinjela (?)

Rukia: Berinjelas são roxas (?)

Ichigo: O tapado nem comentou sobre o titulo RÁ, PERDEU PREIBOI MINHA VEZ

Naruto: QQQQQQQ

Ichigo: O TITULO FOI PRA DEIXAR TODOS VOCES CURIOSOS, BANDICU

Naruto: Minha fala, dattebayo... você... você... ROUBOU ÇÇ

Ichigo: teubaio (?)

Rukia: Você falando 'teubaiô' parece um cara gripado falando 'teu maiô'. SOU ENGRAÇADA NÉ RERERE

Teh: NASEU JEMT O BEBE NASCEUUU

Ichigo: Porque todo mundo ta com mania de falar isso? E porque essa coisa verde que a Sakura vomitou ta se mexendo?

Rukia: MEU DEUS É O SHREK

Naruto: CORRAM PRA AS MONTANHAS

Teh: NÃO, PRO SHOPPING CENTER!!

Ichigo: Já que eles correram de medo, comentem, leiam e comentem. A dona da fic é irresponsável demais pra ficar falando essas coisas, saporra. Vão tudo se fuder, eu não deveria estar nem aqui, não sei porque estou ajudando a louca autora puta que pariu VAI TOMAR NO KOOO

Shrek: morde Ichigo

Ichigo: Obrigado por lerem é engolido


	7. Lá vem as explicações completas

Capítulo 7 – Lá vem as explicações completas, essa fic já ta ficando séria

Capítulo 7 – Lá vem as explicações completas, essa fic já ta ficando séria

Sakura imediatamente virou de costas ao escutar as palavras do velho. Ele iria realmente contar a ela o que estava acontecendo, o que ele tinha. Ficou surpresa, então encarou os olhos castanhos dele.

Ele estava meio receoso, mas realmente havia resolvido contar. Provavelmente aquela garota não entenderia, era assim que pensava. Mas Hiro sabia muito pouco sobre o que ela sabia.

- Sakura, eu... – Hesitou um pouco, mas não iria deixar de contar depois de ter dito que finalmente ia. – Eu não sou desse mundo.

A garota de cabelos róseos arregalou os olhos. O que ele estava dizendo? Ta, realmente entendia aquilo, mas isso não explicou o motivo da doença... Ou explicou? Finalmente ela havia entendido... Tudo se encaixava agora.

- Você provavelmente não vai acreditar, mas resolvi te contar, já que insistiu tanto. – Tossiu. – Eu guardei isso por um bom tempo.

- Hiro-san... Eu... Te entendo. E acredito no que você falou. – Sakura falou, com uma expressão compreensiva. – Mas... O que isso tem a ver com sua doença?

- ...Eu não estou doente, nem possuo algum tipo de doença. – Ele anunciou, olhando para baixo. – Isso surgiu apenas nesse mundo. Como não sou daqui, meu corpo começa a rejeitar esse ambiente. Afinal, meu mundo é bastante diferente daqui.

Sim... Agora tudo se encaixava. Sakura agora havia entendido tudo. As tosses... Rukia podia ter o mesmo. Só não entendia a parte de Ichigo. Ichigo não havia mostrado nenhum "sintoma" disso. Só Rukia e o velho estavam tossindo. Agora que olhava melhor, via que o pescoço de Hiro tinha diversos cortes já cicatrizados.

- Hiro-san... Há quanto tempo está aqui? – Sakura perguntou. Talvez isso ajudasse a responder suas dúvidas. – E sua garganta...

- Alguns meses... Menos que quatro meses. – Ele respondeu. – Parei de coçar minha garganta há um bom tempo. Venho contendo minha vontade. Provavelmente não tenho muito tempo restante... Porque?

- ... – Sakura ignorou a outra pergunta que ele fizera. Estava realmente preocupada. Provavelmente iria precisar examinar Hiro. Isso iria acontecer com Rukia e Ichigo também, não iria demorar muito. – Preciso falar com eles. – A garota falou meio baixinho.

--

- Ah, ah... Que saudade de Ramen, dattebayo. – Naruto anunciou, olhando para o seu peixe meio cabisbaixo.

- Falando nisso, cadê a Sakura? – Ichigo perguntou, olhando ao redor.

- Ela tava falando com o velhote, ali, dattebayo. – Naruto apontou para o local um pouco longe deles.

- Na verdade a Sakura ta bem aqui, bando de cego. – Rukia falou apontando para o seu lado.

- ...Rukia... Ichigo... Tenho uma coisa muito importante para falar para vocês. – Sakura anunciou, olhando para todos decidida. Todos os olhares estavam nela, todos também estavam quietos esperando ela falar. – Vocês dois... Não podem permanecer nesse mundo por muito tempo.

- ...O que? – Ichigo perguntou, incrédulo. Não estava entendendo. Não entendia como a garota sabia disso. Aliás, não entendia nem porque ela estava falando isso.

- O Hiro-san... vive tossindo não é? – Sakura perguntou para todos, todos concordaram olhando para baixo. – Ele... não é daqui. O corpo dele nunca se acostumará com esse mundo. Isso irá começar a acontecer com vocês também... Aliás, já começou. – Sakura fechou os olhos, talvez evitando chorar. – Vocês... Não viverão mais um ano. – Lágrimas estavam tentando se formar no canto de seus olhos. Estava de punhos cerrados.

Rukia e Ichigo se entreolharam, incrédulos. Rukia estava com uma expressão preocupada, talvez até no fundo... muito no fundo ela estava com medo disso. Lógico que ela não estava com medo de morrer. Mas de ver as pessoas que se importavam com ela sofrendo... Com medo de perder... Um certo ruivo.

Ichigo não podia se sentir diferente. O medo de perder uma certa baixinha. Cerrou os punhos. O que podia fazer? Como iria reagir? Uma coisa ele estava certo... De que não iria abandonar Rukia. Iriam arranjar um jeito de voltar a Karakura. Tinham que arranjar um jeito para voltar a Karakura.

- Sakura... – Ichigo anunciou, dando as costas para a garota, assim impedindo-a de ver a expressão que estava em seu rosto. – Como você sabe disso?

- O Hiro-san... Está aqui há menos de um ano... A situação dele tá horrível. O pulmão dele... Mal agüenta respirar. A garganta dele ta muito inchada. Os músculos dele...

- Chega, não fale mais. – Rukia anunciou. Não queria saber dos detalhes. Já estava certa de que o corpo deles não agüentaria as situações desse mundo. – Nossos gigais irão enfraquecer, pelo menos isso ta certo. Mas nossas almas... Pode acontecer algo pior com elas.

- Isso quer dizer que... O velhote não vai viver por muito tempo. – Ichigo falou.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, dattebayo! – Naruto finalmente exclamou. Todos estavam pensando a mesma coisa. – Não podemos deixar o Hiro-san morrer...

O que todos não entendiam ainda era o porquê de Hiro ainda estar nesse mundo. Como ele havia conseguido vir para cá. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Temos que falar com o velho. – Ichigo falou. Todos concordaram.

Não demorou muito para Sakura sair correndo atrás de Hiro e convencê-lo a falar com Ichigo e Rukia.

- Hiro-san! – Sakura chamou-o, olhando em todas as direções, procurando-o. Rapidamente ele apareceu por ali.

- O que foi, Sakura? – Ele perguntou ao ver que a garota estava chamando-o.

- Você precisa vir comigo! – Ela exclamou, puxando ele pelo braço.

Assim Hiro foi levado para o grupo, que estava esperando ele ao redor da fogueira.

- Nós também não somos desse mundo. – Rukia logo falou, olhando para o velho. Hiro ficou assustado por um instante.

- Meus pêsames. – Isso foi a única coisa que o velho falou, se soltando de Sakura e andando para longe deles. Cabeça baixa, melancólico.

Depois disso, o clima ficou pesado. Bastante pesado. Não era legal ouvir que um de seus amigos iria morrer independente do que fizessem e que vocês poderiam morrer não muito tempo depois.

O dia já tinha passado. A noite havia dominado. E o clima continuava daquele jeito. Muitos continuavam com dúvidas sobre Hiro. Não achavam que ele iria responder. Talvez fossem perguntas tolas demais para serem feitas. Do tipo: "o que você ta fazendo aqui?". Provavelmente ele iria responder que já havia perdido as esperanças, era o que todos achavam. Isso não era uma pergunta legal para ser feita no momento, confiem em mim.

Sakura e Naruto armaram as tendas. Ambos agora tinham o mesmo objetivo: ajudar Ichigo, Rukia e Hiro a voltarem aos seus mundos. Provavelmente não eram os mesmos, mas teriam que fazer alguma coisa.

Mas, no momento, iriam levar Hiro de volta a sua vila. Já que, se voltassem para Konoha, toda essa viajem teria sido desnecessária. Era melhor Hiro se livrar das preocupações. Talvez ele nem se importasse tanto com sua morte. Mas não o deixariam morrer de forma alguma.

Todos acabaram indo dormir cedo. Era de se esperar, já que não tinha muito do que se comentar. O clima havia pesado muito com essas revelações. Tudo estava quase entrando em desespero.

Por mais que a baixinha tentasse, ela não conseguia dormir. Estava com medo ainda. Medo de que ela visse alguém que se tornou seu amigo morrendo. Medo de que... Ichigo morresse logo depois.

Ela estava inquieta, se virava toda hora, se mexendo de um lado pro outro sem parar. Se sentou bruscamente, percebeu que Sakura havia conseguido dormir. Sakura era forte também, percebeu isso.

Rukia saiu da tenda, a primeira coisa que viu perto da fogueira foi ninguém menos que Ichigo. Por um momento... ela esqueceu dos problemas que estavam enfrentando.

- Esses encontros noturnos estão se tornando comuns. – Ela falou, brincando. Ela não podia ver o rosto de Ichigo, só as suas costas largas.

- Rukia, eu tenho uma teoria. – Ichigo anunciou, sem olhar para ela. Rukia arregalou os olhos. – Nossos corpos não estão rejeitando esse mundo... Nós é que estamos sendo 'eliminados'.

- ... – Não sabia o que responder. Essa teoria era realmente plausível.

A baixinha apenas se sentou do lado do ruivo. Ficaram em silêncio por um instante. De repente, veio uma coceira na garganta da garota, seguida por uma tosse muito forte. Ichigo imediatamente olhou para a baixinha.

- Rukia! Você ta bem?! – Ele exclamou preocupado, agarrando os braços da baixinha.

- Eu... to sim. – A coceira na garganta. Vinha agora. Fechou os olhos e começou a coçar sua garganta.

Ichigo olhava tudo aquilo. Estava mais preocupado que nunca. O que poderia fazer por ela? Queria protegê-la a qualquer custo.

- Ichigo... – Ela chamou-o, depois de parar de coçar sua garganta. – Não se preocupe comigo. Temos que arranjar um modo de sair daqui.

- Mas...! – Ele realmente estava preocupado com ela. Queria ajudá-la.

- Por favor, Ichigo. Eu... não quero ver ninguém morrendo... Nem o Hiro... nem... – Fez uma pausa, apertando o punho. – Nem você.

- Idiota! – Ichigo exclamou, irritado, ainda segurando os ombros pequenos da shinigami. – Eu já não te falei que o Sol nunca deixaria a Lua sozinha?!

Rukia fitou os olhos castanhos do ruivo, surpresa. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Mas depois fez uma expressão de falsa irritação.

- Idiota é você, retardado! – Assim chutou a canela do ruivo, provocando-o.

- AIÊ! O QUE FOI ISSO?! – Ele exclamou, agora agarrando sua canela e resmungando de dor.

- O clima não pode ficar assim pra sempre, né? – Rukia sorriu de canto, como se estivesse provocando o ruivo.

- SUA VACA! – Ele berrou irritado, cerrando o punho.

- Vai dormir Ichigo! – Ela retrucou, agora irritada também.

A baixinha deu as costas, agora se dirigindo a tenda. Parou na entrada, sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro e satisfeito. Pena que o ruivo não pode vê-lo.

- Obrigada, Ichigo... Só você mesmo pra me dar forças. – Murmurou, talvez um pouco alto demais. Logo depois entrou na tenda.

- Eu ouvi isso, idiota. – O ruivo falou, sentado de frente a fogueira. Sorrindo. De verdade também.

É uma pena que o clima não melhorou depois disso.

--

O dia havia amanhecido chuvoso. Tudo escuro, muita chuva. Deveriam estar agradecidos por terem tendas. Mas isso não era o mais preocupante...

Todos estavam reunidos, exceto um certo alguém, ao redor da fogueira que agora era apenas brasas molhadas. Podia-se ver as gotas de chuvas misturadas com lágrimas. Podia-se ouvir gritos e choros da perda.

Haviam perdido alguém querido.

Algumas horas se passaram, o clima pesado continuou, até pior que antes. Naruto já havia abraçado Sakura, já que a garota de cabelos róseos era a que mais chorava. O ombro do loiro já não estava apenas molhado de chuva, mas das lágrimas de uma certa flor...

Rukia estava sentada em um canto, nas raízes de uma arvore, encolhida apertando seus joelhos. Seu rosto estava molhado. Seus olhos ardiam, assim como sua garganta.

O ruivo olhava para o céu, deixando as gotas de chuva pingarem em seu rosto violentamente. De olhos fechados. Não se podia dizer se ele estava realmente chorando ou se era apenas a chuva.

- MERDAAAAAAA! – Ichigo berrou, cerrando o punho com bastante força e apertando os olhos.

Ninguém olhou para ele. Ninguém ficou surpreso com isso. Ninguém mudou de expressão. Todos continuaram tristes e molhados pela chuva, por um longo tempo.

O almoço foi esquecido, o temporal havia continuado. Todos continuavam desanimados.

Ichigo havia se juntado a Rukia nas raízes da arvore. Não sabiam o que falar pro outro, todos estavam tristes demais. Apenas emprestaram seu ombro para o outro chorar ou choraram com eles.

Mas eles sabiam que, mesmo depois disso, teriam de continuar a viajem. Pelo menos levar o corpo de Hiro até sua vila. Lá ele descansaria em paz.

A baixinha estava com o coração apertado, faltando muito pouco para se despedaçar. Se levantou bruscamente, apertando os próprios punhos. Tinham que continuar com a viajem. Tinham que continuar _vivendo_.

- Não... – Essa primeira palavra soou fraca e baixa diante da chuva. – Não vai adiantar nada a gente ficar chorando desse jeito...! – Agora havia soado mais forte. – Temos que... Continuar com a missão!

- ... – Todos olharam para Rukia. Ela estava com os olhos vermelhos, nariz também vermelho. Bastante corada. Podia-se perceber que ela estava respirando dificilmente.

- ...Como poderíamos... – O loiro começou a falar, soltando seus braços que estavam até agora em volta de Sakura. - ...Como poderíamos continuar a missão sem o Hiro?! Não faz mais sentido!

- Então você ta dizendo pra a gente voltar pra Konoha e largar o corpo do Hiro por ai?! – Dessa vez Ichigo berrou. Naruto baixou a cabeça. Sabia que o ruivo estava certo.

- Então... – Sakura começou a falar, com a voz meio fraca também. – Eu vou recolher as coisas, vamos continuar indo para a vila...

E assim fizeram. Iriam continuar a viajem mesmo assim, chovendo? Lógico que iam. Ninguém se importava com a chuva em uma hora como essa.

Não demoraram muito para começar uma jornada desanimadora. Com o velho que tinham que proteger, agora morto, o que importava? Andaram por várias horas, chegando no final de um lugar deserto. Ouviam-se ruídos e barulhos de algo parecido com uma construção.

Ichigo resolveu ir atrás desses ruídos, Rukia foi também, lógico, deixando Naruto e Sakura ali, meio confusos. Mas isso não importava no momento.

Os shinigamis saíram de seus corpos, agora ficando como almas e adentraram a floresta, ainda procurando os barulhos. Estavam confusos, tristes e bastante desanimados.

Finalmente chegaram ao ponto de onde os barulhos estavam vindo. Finalmente... Haviam entendido.

- Velhote, você... – Ichigo arregalou os olhos, surpresos de um modo bastante triste. O velho nunca havia perdido as esperanças.

Fim do capítulo 7.

Nota: Não foi explicado, mas Rukia ta sendo afetada primeiro do que Ichigo porque ela ta usando um gigai, que não é um corpo de carne e osso como o do Ichigo.

Bônus:

Naruto: Nuss... Esse capitulo foi muito triste, dattebayo. ÇÇ

Sakura: Me dá vontade de vo-... quero dizer, chorar.

Ichigo: Na minha opinião, foi uma merda. Sinceramente, perdeu a graça. Ta muito chato. ¬¬

Teh: Bem, alguém tinha que morrer para dar a fic um pouco mais de drama e fazer os leitores mais curiosos pra saber como Rukia e Ichigo vão morrer... Ops, falei demais (?)

Rukia: EU NUM VO MORRER NÃO!

Ichigo: NEMEU

Sakura: vomita

Ichigo: QUE DROGA SAKURA! PORQUE VOCÊ SÓ VOMITA NO MEU PÉ?!

Naruto: Olha, dessa vez ela vomitou alguma coisa laranja, dattebayo.

Rukia: MEU DEUS É O ICHIGO

Ichigo: EU NÃO FUI VOMITADO PELA SAKURA, RETARDADA

Naruto: É impressão minha, ou os capítulos estão ficando cada vez menores, dattebayo?

Teh: Enfim, esse foi o capitulo. Vou receber boas tijoladas quando eu chegar em casa (?) Podem mandar as suas pelo correio via sedex (?) Mas obrigado pelos comentários, essa fic ainda tem muito pra acontecer! Comentem bls/ Fui.

Naruto: fui ignorado ÇÇ MALDITA SEJA


End file.
